Maybe, I Love You
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Richard, the cliché billionaire's son and 'ultimate' playboy never knew what was right in front of him. He just needed to open his eyes and realize it. Dick/Kory.
1. Maybe, I Love You

AN: Hello! Hola! Konnichiwa! Guten Tag! Ciao! So I finally decided to check out this archive~ Gaaah I love Richard and Kory. ;w; Meh, enough of the introductions and onto my first story on this archive~ Enjoy.

Summary: Richard, the cliché billionaire's son and 'ultimate' playboy never knew what was right in front of him. He just needed to open his eyes and settle down. Dick/Kory. Slight Garfield/Rachel.

Maybe, I Love You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bleak Gotham night cool air hit his warm and moist back as he shivered from the feeling. He grunted as he ran his callous rough hand through his sweaty smooth raven hair. Turning his back slightly from his sitting position on the edge of the bed, he watched his blond nameless toy for the night stir in her sweet dreams. A smile plastered on her face as he grimaced getting that odd feeling he would always get in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off as he let the sheet fall off his bare body and picked up all his articles of clothing from the ground.

Leaving her a simple note in his neat handwriting, 'Thanks for the night' he walked out quietly and never saw her again like all the others. He didn't really care that he just broke her heart; that was the style of a playboy's life. No attachment, no commitment, and no hard feelings.

He returned back to his own abode; the blue sapphire encrusted watch on his wrist, blinking the four a.m. mark. Entering Wayne Manor, he knew no one would be awake, with his butler Alfred in his own chambers and his adoptive father Bruce was completely missing from the luxurious mansion, away on a business trip in Asia.

Dragging his black jacket, he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Taking his clothes off yet again, he went to go take a nice cold shower to wash off his toy from his body. Wrapping a white towel around his neck, he shook his wet dark hair and let it drip as he put on red silky boxers and black plaid pajama bottoms. He didn't bother to put on a shirt on as he dropped onto his bed and let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"…ard"

"Rich…"

"Richard!" A soft familiar voice called out to him as he stirred in his bed, holding his pillow to the sides of his face, concealing the bright light. He groaned as she took his pillow away and held it to her chest.

"Dammit, Kory…!" He whined as he popped open one cerulean eye. He could see her laughing at him, as the light from the window in the background, illuminating her image, he could of swore there was an angel right in front of him.

"You know, I should be the one mad at you. You never did come to my place. Did you forget it was Friday?" She asks him throwing his pillow behind his head, barely missing him as she placed one hand on her hip and gave him that look that he knew all too well: he was in trouble.

It took a minute to think about it as he momentarily forgot what Friday meant to them. "Craaap, I'm really sorry, Kory. I forgot about our stay in movie night!" He winced as she shook her head.

Richard felt bad for missing their hang out time; it was one of the things he looked forward to every week. Fridays were their stay in movie night in where he would go over to her place or sometimes she would to his and they would watch at least four movies, staying up all night just talking, laughing, and having a good time. He couldn't possibly tell her that he went to a nightclub, sweet talked a girl, went back to her place, did her, dumped her, and came back with a slight hangover. No he couldn't possibly tell his sweet and innocent best friend Kory that.

She could never know about this hungry monstrous side of him, she would never have to experience it. He couldn't bear being rejected by her, she who knew him the best, maybe even better than he knew himself.

"You owe me, Dick" She playfully narrowed her eyes at him as he winced at the use of his nickname. "I know, I know. Today I'm all yours, forgive me?" He pleaded giving her those puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip. He got up letting his thin sheet slide down his chest as he sat down and clapped his hands together begging.

Kory giggled as she nodded and gave into him. Though he thought that she didn't know what he was up to last night, she knew exactly what he was doing, she wasn't naïve nor stupid. She wasn't extremely fragile and innocent as she seemed, although not to those degrees. She had morals she lived by and she wouldn't give it up for any man.

It was a selfish thought but she felt like the luckiest girl alive. Richard Grayson was her best friend, he was her solid rock, he was her everything and he didn't see that. No matter, she didn't care. She cherished him, more than he'll ever know – so their alone time meant the world to her.

She didn't have a lot of friends even if men fell at her feet like flopping fish. They never wanted to be 'just' friends with her as they pathetically flirted with her. She couldn't say she had many 'girlfriends' to cry to or gossip about fashion and guys with because they hated her for one single reason. Women young and old were jealous of her 'stealing' the hottest billionaire at school. What was she suppose to say to that? That she was sorry?

Even though Kory was a sweet person, with a slight difficulty with the English language sometimes, coming from the country of Tamaran – Richard was all she had and nothing could come between them even if she didn't always approve of the women he chose to sleep or associate with.

Placing her hand on his warm chest close to his heart, she bend down in between his legs and placed her head there. She loved hearing the sound of his heart beating, "Fine. You're forgiven" She whispered into his muscular built chest making his heart quicken.

"So… uhh… wha-what d-do you want to do?" Richard stuttered as he tried not to think of his best friend in those ways he would with any other. She was special to him; she was his sanity, his best friend, his compassion, his rock. He wanted to always protect her, especially from any other man who had no respect for her at all.

"Surprise me" She simply said, shrugging as she got up, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen, there's pancakes waiting with my name on them!" She smiled and dashed off to where Alfred was.

He chuckled and quickly chose that cold shower he badly needed. Again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Miss Anders" Alfred politely greeted her as she waved and sat down on the silver metallic stool by the island counter. "Good morning, Alfred" She smiled as the elderly butler nodded, grabbing a plate for her and placing it on the counter.

"Is Master Richard awake?" He asks her as he places the freshly made fluffy pancakes on her plate. "Yes, I made sure to wake him up. It's not three p.m. for once, that's a good sign, right?" She grinned as he chuckled and agreed with her, knowing all too well how hard it could be sometimes to get him out of bed during daylight hours during the weekend.

"Morning, Alfred. Please prepare the R8" Richard came in as he took an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. Alfred nodded, "Right away, Master Richard" He bowed and left the room to fetch the Audi.

"Decided on a place?" Kory asked, just as she finished her pancakes.

He smirked, "Oh yeah. Just hope you've overcome your fear of heights" He quickly said as he took her hand and went to the door.

She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously eying him over, as he kept his smirk in place as Alfred opened the door for her to get in as Richard took the car keys and began to drive off.

Before they knew it, they were nearing the harbor where a helicopter was awaiting them. "Richard, no! No! This is crazy! This is suicide!" She protested as he parked and got out to get her door. "C'mon you baby, would I ever do anything to hurt you?" He questioned as she mumbled, "Possibly…"

He fake gasped, pretending to be offended, "Harsh…"

She giggled and sighed knowing once Richard had his mind set on something, there was no going back on his word. Taking his hand, she walked hand in hand to their helicopter. Once settled inside with their specialized headphones with microphones in order to be able to hear each other, they lifted off as Kory held tightly onto Richard's arm.

She was amazed by the glistening water, the bridge connecting Gotham to Arkham, all of the city, and surrounding area. It truly was a sight to see, sure besides the horrible places such as Crime Alley or all those hidden areas where the Mafia owned territory; Gotham was a nice place, the good balanced the bad.

"Hey, I can see Wayne Tower from here!" Kory pointed out as her voice sounded slightly robotic and forced. Richard turned to look out the same window she was looking at as he marveled at his father's enterprise. It was short moments like these, which he would step back, forget about his late night activities and remember where his fortune came from, where he would someday be sitting at as the head.

Once their ride around Gotham was over, they headed back to the car as Richard drove off to this five star bistro he knew of. He was a regular there, with all his toys. He didn't particularly like taking Kory to the same places where he would entertain his lady friends but he felt bad for neglecting her which he's been doing a lot of lately. What kind of best friend would he be?

"Wow, this bistro is really nice" She awed at the décor and presentation of the fancy place. Kory was a simple type of girl, all these gifts and expensive things were all new to her, it would take some getting used to. She'd thought that after all these years of knowing Richard, would she have already gotten accustomed to this lifestyle.

"What? This old place? Naaah, it's pretty mediocre" He shrugged it as she rolled her eyes knowing he was exaggerating. Taking their seats right away, Richard chose a table in the way back where the lights were slightly dimmer. It almost had this romantic aura about it. He had to remind himself to turn off the playboy, he wasn't on a date, he was simply hanging out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thanks for dinner, I had a great time. Maybe next time, can we go bowling?" She asks hoping that it didn't sound as if she didn't appreciate today, she did, but felt bad since it cost so much as she'd imagine.

"Sure" He smiled and took her hand in his as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "See you on Monday" She said as she took off her seatbelt and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Getting out, Kory waved and ran off to her condo that she shared with her sister who only came home for some holidays so she was always alone.

Richard made sure she was inside her place before he drove off. He reminded himself to lay off the fancy and impressive places and activities to take her. She was Kory - Sweet, simple, and it didn't really matter where he took her because there would never be a dull moment with her.

That odd feeling he would get in the pit of his stomach started to appear again. He tried to ignore it as he decided to go pick up anyone who interested him. He needed an escape, now. Richard had several places he liked to go, which were the bigger and more exclusive nightclubs but sometimes the smaller and farther away from main downtown Gotham would be better. He's already been on the front page scandal of the newspaper before, much to Bruce's chagrin. He wasn't up to explaining himself tonight for his actions; his excuse? He was young and reckless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kory slipped out of her clothes and put on a silk light pink camisole and matching short shorts on as she decided to watched some tv as she crossed her legs on her couch and turned it on as she began the never ending flicking of channels. It was times like these, all alone, that she wished she had someone to keep her company. She wished she could call her only other friend which was of the female gender, the gender that tends to hate her for no reason. "Guess I'll just call Rachel tomorrow" She sighed and stopped channel surfing once she saw the commercial for Wayne Enterprise. She sighed again, thinking about what Richard was up to. Was he at home getting ready for bed or was he out again with a girl who was looking for a good time?

'_He's eighteen, Kory. I think he's old enough to worry about himself' _Her tired mind reminded her that he was pretty much an adult already. He could do whatever he wanted. Throwing the remote control to her side, she grabbed onto her purple soft pillow and hugged it. Bending her head down on the pillow as she kept her cross-legged position on the couch, she sighed and wished she had someone to snuggle with.

The silent night never felt so cold before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sweating bodies, grinding and moving to the rhythm of the music, people getting lost in the heat of the moment. Richard walked in, turning on the suave moves; he went in for the kill. He decided to hang around the bar area instead of go interrupt a group of women in the lounge. Immediately spotting a nice, short, and slender brunette – he decided that she would do for the night.

"Wanna entertain me?" He asked leaning against the wall right next to her, holding his glass of fine red wine. He never did like to impress a woman with beer in his hands. The brunette rolled her eyes, thinking some pathetic loser was seriously trying to pick her up, when she didn't see the handsome man right in front of her. Forgetting everything and shoving her own drink to her friend sitting down right next to her, she nodded and stared into his eyes becoming mesmerized.

Richard grinned and took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. "What's your name?" She bravely asks him as he chuckles and twirls her around, "It's a secret" He pulled her in and whispered into her hear. His husky, deep, and smooth as velvet voice had her gasping as he spun her again.

He knew he already had her wrapped around his billionaire finger as he continued to tell her what all women wanted to hear. Whispering sweet nothings and taking advantage of the fact that she was drinking but he made sure she wasn't overly drunk. He wasn't reckless like that, well not after last time.

His nameless new toy wrapped her arms around his muscular board shoulders as she giggled. "You're hot" She slurred as he kept quiet. Most women he would spend the night with had some tolerance for alcohol but there was always that sometime where one wouldn't. Guess he wasn't as lucky tonight but he thought, he went this far, might as well show her a good time if not for himself tonight.

Bumping corner to corner, wall to wall, they made it into her small one bedroom apartment. She was miles away already and he barely had a buzz. She wouldn't stop laughing and even if he didn't say it as he groped her, it was started to irritate him. Richard has always had a tolerance for just about everything but lately his nerves were on the edge and he didn't know why.

She ran her cold slim fingers underneath his shirt as she kissed his neck. He groaned and tried not to give into the temptation. He made sure that she didn't bite him; one of his rules was to never get a hickey visible enough for anyone to see. He wouldn't have a reasonable excuse for wearing a winter scarves in July.

She managed to take off his shirt as he was thinking. Pushing him into her living room's loveseat making him sit down as she straddle him. She continued to drunkenly kiss him all over as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other caressed her brunette hair. Her brown locks twined around his fingers as he closed his eyes.

That pain that he would always get returned yet again after he was doing so well of ignoring it. He hated the feeling so much since it wouldn't let him be the playboy he was.

'_That's exactly what I am_' He reminded himself.

He would ignore it and indulge in sweet pleasure for tonight.

"_Thanks for dinner, I had a great time. Maybe next time, can we go bowling?" _ He stopped trying to take his brunette toy's shirt off when he heard Kory's voice.

He winced as he grabbed on tighter to the brunette. She giggled at his sudden enthusiasm as he growled and finally gave into the temptation.

'_I'm sorry, Kory_' He thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

So yeah how's that for my first story here?

I don't know how long it'll be so we'll see~

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

If I don't say this, I know he'll poke me - Thanks to my friend for the story's title. :P

I don't own Starfire 'Kory Anders' nor Robin/Nightwing 'Dick Grayson' and the rest of Teen Titans – DC Comics.


	2. Without you, I'm sick

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! :3

I couldn't resist, I had to update soon!

Without You, I'm Sick

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Master Richard, it is time to get up now" The elderly English accented voice called out as he cleared his throat. Richard groaned as he got up, instantly twisted his body, his hands grasping the edges of the bed at his sides making his muscles slightly flex. His eyes were still closed as he took in a deep breath and slowly peaked open one blue eye.

He noticed his butler Alfred and sighed taking the cup of tea from his silver platter. Adding one spoonful of sugar, he chugged it down quickly, letting it slightly burn his throat. He made his way to his bathroom. His head was still buzzing from the previous night. It was honestly one of the more entertaining night's he's had in quite some time. He didn't know how fast he did it, but he convinced a girl to let him use her body for body jello shots as he took one by one off her thin frame.

He danced for the majority of the evening until he sweet talked his unique pink haired new toy to take him home with her. He didn't usually go for the girls with different dyed hair colors but every once in a while it did help to spice up his amusement for the evening. He found it to be kinky and thrilling.

Richard stood underneath the shower head letting the cold water run down his body. As he closed his eyes and scrubbed himself down with his Axe body wash, he ran his fingers along his collarbone and that's when he felt it – the hickey.

It was one of the taboo rules that he broke but lately he just didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw it or questioned him about it. He was Richard Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, whatever he did with his money, fame, and time was his own business.

Turning the knobs, the water shut off, and he got out as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Shaking the water out of his head, he cleaned the mirror from the droplets of water. Staring at himself, he examined how big the hickeys were, he had three that were still red with a hint of a bruising purple. He smirked thinking that this new toy was a rough one; it was a shame that he could no longer see her. His other rule: never aim for the same woman twice.

Once he was dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, he headed downstairs to the kitchen were Alfred was drying the dishes he just washed. "Shall I prepare the car for you today?" Alfred asked as Richard shook his head. "No, I'm thinking of staying in today. Maybe I'll catch up on a movie or two" He shrugged as he took an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Should I call Miss Anders to accompany you?" Alfred asked as he sets the remaining dishes in the drying rack.

Richard raised an eyebrow confused, "Why would you?"

"Today is Friday, Master Richard. She has called about ten times in the past two weeks asking about your whereabouts" Alfred stared at Richard, even though he didn't say it, he was quite astonished that he's been neglecting her so much lately knowing just how good of friends they are.

"Two weeks?" Richard's eyes widen as he stopped playing with his orange, making it almost roll off the counter.

Alfred nodded giving him that stoic expression of his as he excused himself from the room and left to tend to the laundry and other chores.

Richard sat there thinking about it, that weird feeling he would get in the pit of his stomach returned. He left Kory all alone for two weeks and he had no idea it was that long. It felt so much shorter and to think it all started after he did that brunette two weeks ago. She awoke this monster in him, this sex craving maniac. He was civil, sane, and smooth when it came to his playboy tactics but he just didn't know what the hell happened.

He knew that instead of that, he should be worrying more about his own grave; the one Kory would surely dig up for him. He knew he was in trouble this time; he's only ever ignored her for such a long time once during summer. He went away to a summer sports camp, instead of training and learning, he was too busy chasing after ever skirt he saw.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorbell rung as Kory when to get the door, when she opened it, she heard her visitor gasp. "Kory! What the hell happened to you?" Her friend asked as Kory flung her arms around her friend and hugged her as she cried. "Rachel, it's horrible. He's ignoring me!" Kory cried as Rachel calmed her down and closed the door behind her as she took Kory by her hand and lead her into the living room.

Her condo was a mess, mounds of ice cream cartons, clothes scattered everywhere, and photo albums thrown all over the place. Rachel cleaned a part of the couch so she could sit down as she made Kory sit next to her. "Okay, sweetie. Tell me what happened" Rachel smiles as she lightly squeezed Kory's hand.

She sighed and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "It's Richard, I've tried calling him but Alfred keeps telling me he's not home. Rach, I know he's a playboy, I know what he does late at night, I know about it all… Yet part of me wants to erase knowing. Part of me wishes that he would stop but how can I tell him that? It's never been a problem before because we would still have our time to hang out together… but… but… I feel like I'm losing my best friend!" Kory sniffed as she pushed away her photo albums where she kept precious memories in, precious moments she's had with Richard.

Rachel hugged her knowing clearly that this was more than about being best friends. She could tell that Kory felt more for Richard than she would lead on. While she continued not to say it, Rachel would always be there for her to support her, and help her out with her problems. "Kor, what if he's been busy? Maybe Bruce has him running part of the company now? There's plenty of reasons why he's been ignoring you for two weeks besides the fact that he can be such a womanizer" Rachel formed a smile trying to make the mood light.

Kory sighed and nodded, "You're probably right. I just miss him, that's all" She said as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate. She was probably exaggerating but she couldn't help it. In her country, her people were known for connecting with their emotions, just like how some people connect through food or a type of national sport or holiday.

Kory spent her afternoon just talking to Rachel and laughing at stories that Rachel told her about times she and Gar would get into trouble because he was such a goof. They had a good time until Kory fell asleep on the couch. Rachel smiled as she got ready, grabbing a post-it note and pen, she decided to leave her a note for her to find when she would wake up. Just when she was finishing up her little note, she heard the door knock.

Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Richard. She opened it and narrowed her eyes at him, "She was pretty upset with you, you know?" She said.

He nodded, "I know, that's why I need to talk to her"

"She's sleeping right now," She paused as she pointed her navy blue nail polished manicured finger at his chest, "Don't continue to hurt her Richard, she's not like all the other girls" Rachel told him and walked out.

Richard watched her leave as he closed the door behind him and went to Kory's side as she peacefully slept on her couch. He kneeled down on the floor right next to her face as gently ran a finger on her cheek caressing it. "I'm really sorry, Kor" He whispered as he felt the moisture of a teardrop.

He felt the pain again as he got up and went into her hallway to get her a blanket. Lifting the black blanket up to her shoulder, he bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He knew that he royally screwed up big time. He knew that she could be fragile, just knowing that she was hurt, hurt him.

Richard sat down, taking in a deep breath and sighing. It wasn't until he sat down did he notice the condition of her place. He bit his bottom lip as he decided to clean up for her. While he was putting stuff away, he picked up the last photo album. He was about to put it away just like all the other but he stopped when a single picture slipped out. It was one of them back in middle school, they looked like such nerds. He chuckled remembering how he and Kory would sometimes sit down and go over these album, retelling memories, and laughing at the events that followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kory woke up a half hour later, inhaling a deep scent that could only be of one person, she knew that he was here. A smile crept up on her lips as she noticed that her place was clean and back to normal. She got up and went to take a shower, after she decided to head on over to Wayne Manor.

Ringing the doorbell, Kory stood outside as she rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her heels, her hands over each other on her back; she had a thoughtful expression as Alfred opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss Anders" He nodded smiling at her.

Kory gave him a sweet smile back, she's always like Alfred, he was such a nice man with a great loyalty to the Wayne family. "Evening, Alfred" She greeted as she stepped in.

"Master Richard is up in his room" He said as he politely dismissed himself to tend to the hot dinner cooking in the kitchen. Kory went upstairs and straight to his room, lightly knocking on his door using their secret knock, she could already hear movement in the room. The door opened briskly as Richard looked at Kory as if he was ready to burst, "I'm really, really, really sorry Kor!" He went down on his knees and hugged her midsection.

She giggled and balled up her hand into a fist as she lightly hit his head. "You're forgiven, again, just" She paused and sighed, she knew it sounded almost pathetic but she couldn't help it, she was used to expressing herself through emotion, "Promise me that you won't leave me again for so long" She continued, "It's really lonely when you're not around, I'm really lost without you" She bit her bottom lip, frowning.

Richard slowly got up as he felt all the air knocked out of him, as if he was just tackled down, that now all too familiar uncomfortable pain returned. With one finger, he lifted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes. He could clearly see the hurt and loneliness in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I promise" He whispered. She softly smiled at him as he took her hand and lead her out of his room. He honestly didn't know if he would keep his promise, if he could, or if he even had the will to. He was just confusing himself, maybe he should stop drinking and clubbing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With her silver rollerblades strapped securely on, Kory wiped away the small white feathers that stuck onto her green short shorts. She held tightly onto her loose pillow as she turned the corner and tried looking for Richard.

One thing that she found to be unfair about this game was that she wasn't as familiar with the entire manor like he was. Well he did live here; she sighed and slowly made her way down the hall. Once she spotted his blue shirt, she grinned and managed to strike him on the arm with her pillow. Richard was taken off guard as with his quick reflexes, grabbed Kory by the waist and pulled her down with him. She laughed as his fingers started to tickle her.

He laughed and smiled as he tickled her, he loved to hear her laugh. Kory wiped the tears from her eyes that were caused from her laughter as she looked up to him. Her smile suddenly started to deflate as she noticed the small circular bruises on his neck. She felt as if an arrow just struck her in the heart and burst into flames. Getting up, she picked out the feathers again. Richard felt the mood in the room shift and change as he got up himself.

He was about to ask her if she was okay when she took off into the next corner. Kory stopped before turning the corner as she looked back and put up a façade. "Try to find me" She winked and took off into the direction of the family den.

Kory was no fool; she knew this would happen sooner or later. She wished it were later or never. She's never seen one of_ those _on him before but what if he's always had them all over his body and not his neck? She hated over thinking things. Maybe she should be taking his example and act just like him, maybe then would she have some perspective on this attraction he had to the no commitment relationship style.

She sniffed trying to fight back that hard urge to cry. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to confront him. She would continue this one sided romance, continue to be drunk of his love, continue to be the best friend he has and support him, no matter if her own heart was crumbling. "Cheers to the lucky girl who has stolen his heart for the night" She bowed and dropped her pillow onto the couch.

She waited for Richard to find her so then maybe she could either escape him again or simply laugh it off and get over it in five minutes. Richard stood in the same position in the hallway for five minutes. Dumbfounded he wondered why she was so quick to leave him when he scratched his neck and felt the little bumps. His eyes widen as he realized it then, how stupid could he be? He's never been this careless before. "Oh shi- Kory!" He yelled as he sped off.

He reached the den to find Kory facing the lit chimney. "Hey, gave up already?" He tried to joke as he remembered their game they were playing just moments ago. She turned around, "Yeah, guess you win again" She bluntly said. The carefree, light, and bubbly aura was gone from her words.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he knew she wasn't.

She nodded and looked down, "Fine. Guess I'm just tired from our game" Kory then looked up and her smile appeared as she was about to get closer to him but the corner of the room's rug wasn't flat causing her to trip on her rollerblades.

As she fell, she slammed her knee against the coffee table, the edge ripped through her skin, and puncture through. Her knee started to bleed as she sat there on the floor wincing from the pain. Richard quickly went to her side, as he sat on the floor, and gently placed a hand on her now red and bleeding knee. Her knee twitched from the touch of his fingers gently brushing around her wound. "Stay right here, I'll go get the first aid kit" Richard got up and went to go look for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard came back a few minutes later walking as he left his rollerblades in the hall by the corner. Sitting on the floor next to Kory's knee, he took out a antibacterial wipe and a band aid. "You were always the clumsy one" Richard chuckled as Kory's leg twitched from the cold of the wipe. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel the alcohol cleaning away at her wound. "Guess we can't all be acrobats" She stuck her tongue playfully at him.

He chuckled and agreed. Nowadays he would rarely think about his past life, it was just too painful, but it's been ten years since then, he finally stopped dwelling on the past, he learned to move on and now be able to think about the good times from then. He sure did miss his mother; she was his mentor, his good judgment, his inspiration. More importantly to him, he was her little Robin.

"Earth to Richard" Kory waved her hand back and forth trying to make him snap out of it. He did as he accidentally ran his hand all down her smooth leg. He ignored his perverted mind and looked up at her, "Hm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He apologized.

She sighed, trying to hide her blush, and sarcastically replied, "Gotham General Hospital just called. They want their brain back"

He chuckled as he tapped his head, "This ol' thing? Nah, what could they possibly want with it?"

She was about to say something witty back when Alfred cleared his throat, announcing himself into the room. "Dinner is served" He said as he excused himself.

Kory took off her rollerblades as Richard helped her up. "Hungry?" Richard asked as he offered his arm to her. She placed her hand on her chest pretending to be surprised at his chivalry as she wrapped her arm around his, "Very" She giggled as they walked down the hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As her flight was landing, she sighed contently, she was happy to be back home in Gotham. She has been traveling the world for about six months now and nothing sounded better than coming back. Once her plane landed, she quickly grabbed her things and made her way out.

She made her way through the crowds of people as she tried to find the elder police officer with that white full set of hair with hints of gray, that brown coat she knew all too well, and of course his cheesy welcome home sign with her name on it. He never seemed to forget it when he would come and pick her up.

As the crowds of people started to lessen as families reunited, hugged, and helped to get their luggage – She finally was able to see who she was searching for. She ran up to him as he dropped his sign and she her luggage.

"Dad!" She happily said as she hugged him and held him close. She's been away from home for so long; she's forgotten his scent of his favorite country tobacco.

He hugged her back, happy to have his daughter back home from her long trip. "Barbara" He smiled as he patted her shoulder and helped her get her things.

Commissioner Gordon chuckled as he asked her all about her trip, wanting to know everything, he filled her in on all that she's missed during her absence, as he told her that her brother was very excited to see her. She was a little taken back from that, surprised, seeing as how he too also traveled so they weren't really close siblings. Nonetheless she welcomed it, eager to get home and share her gifts as well as get to hang out with her estranged older brother.

Even though she was happy to be home, she just couldn't wait to surprise _him_; the only guy that's ever held any interest to her, the charming, chatty, and very handsome – Dick Grayson.

He was the only one would ever affectionately call her 'Babs'

She was back and ready to set her ground on his heart. "Six months sure requires a lot of catching up to do" She whispered to herself grinning as she looked up at the dark starless night. The big bright full moon and gray hued clouds made her happy, lifted her spirits, and gave her hope.

She remembered the last time they had to depart, it was hard on her, she didn't want to but she had to, it was part of her job after all. She could still remember his exact words as he gave her one final kiss at the terminal of her departing flight, "Without you, I'm sick"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

So it's clear that Kory loves Richard, more than a friend but what about him?

Dun dun dun Babs is back! What will happen now?

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	3. You'll Never Know

AN: Hey guys~ Well I think I left you guys hanging for quite enough, eh? I don't mean to leave stories on hiatus for long, it's just either 1. Writer's block or 2. Life gets in the way

Anyways like I said, I don't know how long this story will be but we'll see! I definitely would love to someday write a story with Mar'i in it and if there's any Roy fans – I would love to include Lian! Maybe even Wally's kids – Jai and Iris. I say, the more Titans kids, the merrier!

But let's not get carried away here. So enough rambling and onto the story!

You'll Never Know

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a few weeks since Barbara's return and she still had yet to visit Dick. In fact she was almost postponing their meeting. She didn't know why, but she was really uneasy about seeing him again. She's been waiting half a year for this but she couldn't bring herself to him and her feelings. She cared deeply for him and his words of endearment and love would forever be embedded into her skin with every touch they shared, his kisses, and his uplifting amazing personality. He was like no man she's ever met and he sure as hell rocked her world.

"Come on Babs, you're twenty for crying out loud! Be a woman and go get him!" She chanted to herself over and over as she applied natural color toned make up with a light rosy lipstick and decided that today would be the day when she would drive up to Wayne Manor.

Saying goodbye to her dad and brother who were in the living room relaxing watching t.v., she took the car keys and headed over to see her past lover.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rich- ha ha Rich- hee Richard! Stop! Bwah! Richard stop! Ha ha – I can't breathe! " Kory gasped as she continued to giggle as she was being tickled by a restless Richard. She was laying on her back on the freshly cut grass with Richard on top of her. Her shirt was slightly lifted up as he tickled her sides. She had a light blush as their bodies would connect ever so lightly. His fingers would brush softly on her skin and burn her and make her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Not in a million years, you vixen!" He smiled as he continued his assault. He had to hand it to her though; Kory sure could be sneaky if she wanted to. Just an hour ago, they were enjoying a nice lunch outside by the pool when he reached for the ketchup bottle just to see a glob of mustard squirt out of the red bottle. His fries were covered in the sour condiment as Kory stole his plate of fries for herself giggling. He decided to get her for that as he knew she was very ticklish. Kory loved mustard like no tomorrow; he on the other hand, wasn't so fond of it.

Richard hands got tired of his tickling assault as he laughed and got off of her and laid there next to her on the grass. That weird tingling feeling that would hurt suddenly returned as he tried to ignore it as well as ignore his ever growing perverted mind. He could easily take advantage of Kory if he wanted, he could easily cage her in while he's on top and then he could lift her shirt up and… "Nnngh" He audibly groaned. Kory slightly turned her head to stare at him, "You okay?" She asked him smiling. He faced her and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm just… ummm… thirsty!" He shot up from the floor and got up wiping off some of the grass blades. "Yeah, I guess I am too" Kory said giggling, "You know, from all that laughing" She got up as Richard helped her.

She went and sat at the table by the pool again as Richard went to get something to drink for the both of them not wanting to disturb Alfred and his endless chores. Richard rubbed his face with his hand as he turned the sink on and washed his face. He placed his hands on the side of it as he sighed and thought about what he was doing. There was no harm in playing a game like tickling each other as long as it didn't lead to other things right? But when he thought about it, he was on top of her and practically touching skin and if that wasn't bad, he thought that these were things couples did not just friends.

Kory confused him greatly and he just didn't know what to do so he shook his head and went to open the fridge. Getting the lemonade out and two glass cups, he walked out to Kory again. Kory sat outside and just viewed the poolside – it was a beautiful backyard and quite large at that. She was really happy since Richard kept his promise and since what happened last time, he paid more attention to her and kept their Friday nights routine. In her mind, sometimes and as ridiculous and pathetic as it sounded, she liked to believe that what they had going on could lead to more in the future.

Richard came out and as he started to pour the lemonade into their cups, he accidentally spilled some all over himself. "Aw crap" He muttered as he felt himself getting sticky. "Be right back" He apologized as Kory nodded and cleaned up the mess on the table with some napkins. After she was done, she headed into the kitchen to throw away the used napkins. Alfred was in there taking out vegetables for what seemed like dinner. "Is everything all right, Miss Anders?" Alfred asked as she nodded. "Just a tiny accident. Richard went upstairs to change" She said as he understood and turned his back to get something from the fridge again. He sighed, "Oh dear" He said as Kory asked, "What's the matter?"'

Alfred faintly smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all, my dear. It just seems I'm all out of a couple of vegetables I need for this evening's dinner."

Kory frowned, "Would you like me to buy them? It's no bother at all"

Alfred shook his head and smiled, "Thank you for the offer but as head butler of this manor, one must be qualified and ready to protect this fort. What kind of chef would I be if I did not have everything I need?" He said as Kory giggled and agreed. "I shall go to the market and purchase what we need" He said as he took the apron he was wearing off and headed to the front door.

Kory decided to sit on a stool in the kitchen while she waited for Richard to come down stairs again. Today is Friday and like all Fridays, it was their movie night. She wondered what genre they would choose this time. Ten minutes passed and still no Richard so she figured he probably took a shower. Getting up she was going to head back to the pool, maybe get her backpack and change into her bikini and go in for a dip or something but that idea was cut short when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew Alfred had the house key so it couldn't be him so she went and answered it herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Babs stopped right in front of the manor, she looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Once she was satisfied she closed her eyes and sighed. She really hoped that the reaction she got from Dick was a good one. Stepping outside her car, she walked up the few steps and rang the doorbell.

Expecting Alfred to open it like he usually did, she smiled but soon it faded when she saw a tall red head. She was without a doubt very beautiful with golden skin and bright emerald eyes. "Hello, can I help you?" The young girl asked as Babs noticed a slight accent on her. Finding her voice and reason why she came, Babs tried to smile, was this one of their new maids or something? She didn't care either way as she answered, "Yes, is Dick home? I'm Barbara Gordon" She mustered as politely as she could.

"Greetings! I'm Kory Anders" Kory introduced herself as she genuinely smiled and extended her hand. Babs took it and reluctantly shook it as she heard her name. "Babs?" The deep husky voice asked surprised as Richard came down the stairs with a white towel around his neck.

"Dick!" Babs nearly yelled in her excitement as Kory moved out of the way as she flung herself on Richard and hugged him like no tomorrow. "Oh Dick, I've missed you so much! I'm back and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" She told him as she kissed his lips, forehead, cheeks, and neck. Richard was thrilled as he spun her around, "Really?" He asked to make sure. "Really" Babs replied as she kissed him on the lips again.

Kory's bright smile soon faltered and died until it was nothing. She felt her heart aching and crumbling into dust. She honestly hasn't seen Richard react that way to anything before, his eyes were filled with unrecognizable emotion, and his body language talked expressions and enthusiasm. She tried to smile since she liked to see him happy, she truly and whole heartedly love seeing him happy more than anything. She could tell instantly that this Barbara was someone very near and dear to him. She wondered who she was but at the same time she didn't really mind who she was. Barbara's presence didn't bother her, it was just that kiss. How she wished so, so, so much to be able to kiss him and spill her heart out to him but she couldn't.

She was no princess and dreams didn't come true.

Seeing that they needed their alone time Kory went back to the pool and decided to go in for that swim after all. If she was lucky, she might drown too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Moaning and groaning and slamming each others bodies against the wall, Richard gently laid Babs on his bed as they made out. He marveled at her figure, she sure did grow over six months. "I've missed you so much" Babs panted as she kissed his neck and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt. His body reacted to her and it clearly missed her but mentally he didn't think much about her, he almost forgot about her if he were being honest with himself. Sure he missed her but not enough to go all the way tonight with her. Maybe in time he would get used to it again or not, he didn't know. Babs was the only girl who he's had a long term relationship with and by long term, he meant barely five months before she had to leave and all that. As she got ready to take his shirt off, he became numb and the sound of Kory's voice distracted him. _"Rich- ha ha Rich- hee Richard! Stop! Bwah! Richard stop! Ha ha – I can't breathe! "_

He ignored the pain he would get and ignored her voice and his.

"_Not in a million years, you vixen!"_

Richard closed his eyes as he tried really hard to concentrate on Babs and the way she made him feel six months ago. He needed to remember those words, those feelings, those moments but it became harder and harder to as her voice and her cries of 'I miss you' and 'I love you so much' started to slowly become Kory's voice. He was no longer hearing Barbara and he hated that.

Abruptly he stopped her and got off his bed as he fixed his shirt. "What's wrong?" Babs asked as she got up as well. Richard shook his head, "Nothing it's just that we left Kory"

"So?" Babs said and it came out a little rude. "Who is she anyways?" She asked so it wouldn't seem as if she were that insensitive.

"My best friend"

"I thought Donna was your best friend or Wally?"

"They are, I just haven't talked to Donna in years and Wally's busy"

"So this Kory is like a replacement?"

"No!" Richard nearly shouted defensively and surprised by the way she said it, "She's not a replacement, I've known Kory since middle school. She's just the one that stayed around"

"I see so there's nothing going on between you two?" Babs asked as Richard ignored her question and changed the subject.

"It's getting late Babs" He stated as he looked at his watch. He didn't want to push her to leave but he knew he was already blowing things with Kory since Fridays were always their night but at the same time, why did he care so much? So what if he's wasted time and they only got to see two movies instead of three?

Getting the feeling as if he wanted her gone, Babs nodded and tried smoothing out the wrinkles from her clothes. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope we can spend some time together next time" She smiled and stated, "Alone"

Richard didn't say anything as he walked her out to the front door just as Alfred was returning back from the market with a few groceries in hand. "Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked surprised, "Hey!" She smiled and then excused herself.

"Need any help Al?" Richard asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Richard was done with helping Alfred bring in everything he bought, he went outside to find Kory as she sat at a bench near the pool and brushed her wet hair. "Hey" He said as she turned around and weakly smiled at him, "Greetings" she replied as she looked down.

Richard gulped; he knew that this was bad already. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I really wasn't expecting to see Babs"

"It's fine. She seems quite passionate"

"_Not as passionate as you" _He thought but where did that come from? Shaking it away he slightly chuckled. "Yeah she is"

"So she's your girlfriend?"

That question caught him off guard. Was she? Well they did have history and Babs did come back thinking that they could resume from their paused short relationship. The real question was, did he want to? "Sort of"

"Oh" Kory quietly said as she sniffed. She was not going to cry, _"He's not your boyfriend and he'll never be"_ Her mind kicked her as she stood up and took his hand.

"Kory?" Richard asked as he shivered from her cold hand touching his warm. "Let us go watch the movies for tonight, please?" She asked as he sensed she didn't want to continue talking about Babs.

He nodded as she led them into his small theater. Inside he crouched down by a cabinet where he kept his and her favorite movies out of the several closets of vhs, dvds, and movie reels they had. "What would you like to watch?" He asked her as she shrugged, "Anything"

"Okay" He closed his eyes and picked out two random movies from their rack. Opening them he cringed seeing as they were chick flicks from Kory's side of movie selection. He put the movie on as he went to sit in the large black leather couch with Kory at his side. As the movie went on he wondered why he had to pick this particular movie. It had so much kissing in it that it was unbearable, not because it was cheesy and made no sense to him but because he was losing control. He would constantly stare at Kory seeing as her eyes were glued onto the movie as she paid attention to it but his eyes would looked down from those gorgeous green eyes right down to those plump lips.

He bit his bottle lip as he balled up his hands into fists. _"Do it, you know you want to capture those lips" _One side of his mind said as the other fought with him and told him, _"Don't do it, don't screw up everything you have with her"_

"_Do it"_

"_Don't do it"_

"_Do it"_

"_Don't do it"_

He continued his inner turmoil until Kory broke his train of thought. "Richard?" She asked as he looked at her, trying to focus on her eyes only rather than her tempting lips. "Hm?" He replied as she smiled, "Thank you"

That caught him off guard as he asked, "What for?"

"For not ignoring me, I know Barbara is important to you but thank you for remembering our plans"

That really did it for him, he really did want to kiss her, she was just too damn adorable for him. Was this lust influenced by this stupid chick flick they're watching or something deeper and serious? Like always, he ignored it and gave her a thumbs up and wink, "No problem" was the only thing he could think of saying as they finished the first movie.

Halfway through the second film, Kory started to get sleepy so she cuddled against him. She felt so protected and comfortable that she wished they could do this always. Seeing as she was fast asleep already and mumbling, Richard picked her up and decided to take her to his room since his mind wasn't really thinking about getting her, her own guest bedroom.

As he set her down on his covers, he heard her mumbling. He smiled and moved strands of her beautiful red hair from her face as he tucked them behind her ear. Having the moonlight as their only source of light, he got into bed with her hoping he could understand what she was mumbling but he could only get bits and pieces which didn't make all that much sense to him.

"You'll… never…"

"_C'mon Kor, finish" _ His mind begged as he waited for her mumbles.

"Know… h... mu... I… lo…"

And that's when she stopped mumbling altogether. He sighed but he didn't know why. Maybe because he was tired or because he was disappointed? He didn't know. All he did know was that Babs was back in his life, good or bad he didn't know as long as those pains he would get just stopped because he was getting tired of them.

If he and Babs got serious again then that would mean no more Kory or at least no more of whatever this was.

The playful tickling, the kisses on the cheek, the Fridays together, innocent touches; the closeness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Well from the looks of it and the direction this is going, I'd say there will be about 2, 3, maybe 4 more chapters to this despite saying I didn't know. It just seems like a short fic to me. Even if it is then that means I can move onto the next story! Whatever that may be... xD

Anyways, what is this feeling Richard keeps getting?

Is Babs really sneaky and sinister like in most fics?

Just a couple of notes:

In this fic Dick is 18 and Babs is 20. In the comics, she has always been a couple of years older than him. Our Boy Wonder has always been a huge sucker for red heads.

Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl – Donna is the sweetest character ever. I adore her relationship with Dick in the comics. They were best friends, they loved each other like siblings – She loved Kory/Starfire and Dick gave Donna away at her wedding. She was a part of the original Fab Five aka Teen Titans.

Wally West aka Kid Flash – He and Dick practically have a bromance and they're always there for each other. If one falls, the other's there to pick him back up. Dick trusted Wally early on and told him his secret identity and he was also a part of the original Fab Five.

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	4. Cocktail For Two

AN: Your amazing reviews are always so uplifting to read! I love reading my readers thoughts on what happens~ Anyways I don't have much to say other than not everything in life is easy. Wonder what's going to happen? Hmm… Happy reading!

Cocktail For Two

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kory slept in strong arms and the warmth and protection she was feeling was beyond anything she's ever experienced before. She was accustomed to living in her small quaint little cold condo all by herself. She didn't have close family other than her uncle and brother but they lived so far away and her sister was never there. She didn't have a significant other since no one captured her heart like one man in her life did. Being in someone's arms was such a very foreign thing to her and she was reluctant to see it go away so soon.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as her thoughts consumed her. She suddenly felt, well, alone. She noticed then that the feeling of having a companion in bed or 'sleeping buddy' was not solely a dream as she watched Richard's chest moving up and down with every steady breath he took. His black hair more unruly than always, and his face looked so happy, so peaceful as he held her in his arms.

A burning scarlet blush colored her features as she just stared at him remembering what happened last night. She was tired from all the swimming she did and also the emotional turmoil didn't help her, once she and Richard got to watching movies, it was already late and her body could only last for one movie. She must have fallen asleep and he was probably exhausted too so he didn't think of waking her up. It was really thoughtful of him and sweet.

Even though their night didn't go as planned, she was just a tad bit disappointed. On Friday's they would start their night early as they would bake cookies together or more like have a cookie dough fight and then they would start on making dinner. The final part was watching a movie, playing a board game, talking about everything and anything, then crashing either in the theater room or living room depending on what they did first. So what if they didn't get to do all that? At least the morning made up for it.

She felt Richard stir as he blinked and stared at her. "'Morning" He greeted with a half lopsided smirk. Her heart melted at that as she giggled and caressed his cheek. "You know what" Kory began to say as Richard smiled and asked, "What?"

She looked around the room and then back at him, "I think I know now why you never wake up so early. This bed is pretty comfortable"

Richard chuckled at that, "Now you get it, Kor! By the way, thanks for making me wake up early all the time. Can't you see that my bed and I want to be together?" He dramatically said as he squeezed his pillow, closing his eyes and sighed contently.

She got up slightly so she was sitting and picked her pillow up and smacked him as she giggled. Take that for a reply! "Oh no, you didn't just do that!" Richard smirked as he grabbed his own pillow and started his own assault. "This means war!" Kory declared giggling as they got into a big pillow fight.

Richard yet again found himself on top of Kory as she giggled and tried to shield herself from the soft pillows. Some feathers managed to fall out around them and in their hair. At some point, Richard started to tickle her slightly lifting her shirt up and pressing his lips to her flat stomach as he tickled her there making Kory laugh and move her body uncontrollably. Her arms flying everywhere and her hands finding their way onto his hair as she ran her fingers through.

Richard found that when he was with her, the pain was never there, that awful tingling inside of him was never there when he was playing with her. He figured it was probably trying to tell him something but he just didn't know what. All he did know was that he loved seeing her giggle and laugh, he loved hearing it, and that he loved that fact that he was the one causing it.

Things didn't cool off from there, if anything, they just got hotter. Kory's heart was filled with love and happiness; this was definitely the best morning ever. At some point in his endless tickling attack, Richard stopped to let Kory catch her breath as he looked into her eyes. He could see it all in there - the warmth, the love, the comfort, and the happiness. Her face was red and flushed from the laughing but he thought that, that made her even more beautiful.

He could hear his own heartbeat racing and his mind was jumbled. The only thing that made sense was to do something he wanted to do for such a long time. It just seemed like the right thing to, it was the perfect opportunity. He cupped her cheek and gently caressed it as he leaned down. He was close that he brushed his lips against hers as he told her, "You're so beautiful"

With that, he closed the gap between them as he kissed her with all he had. She slightly gasped at the sudden kiss but soon she welcomed it and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. She moaned as her fingers ran through his hair. His own hands found and marveled at her curves. Part of his mind was congratulating him and telling him that he deserved to treasure her body and pleasure both of them, to give into that sexual tension but the other half called him an idiot and that he just ruined a special thin line by crossing boundaries and leading her on when there was still Babs. In that moment, he didn't listen to either sides and just enjoyed himself. He enjoyed the way he made Kory react to him and especially loved how they switched so now she was the one on top of him straddling him as they made out.

He groaned as she kissed his neck and left little marks, marks that would surely remind him of just how sexy she could be but how passionate she was. His sweet innocent Kory and hickeys, it was odd to even imagine but he wasn't complaining.

Kory's dreams finally came true; she was kissing Richard and spilling her heart out to him. How very stupid of her. She wished it wasn't all a dream but it might as well have been.

That was six months ago.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Weeks passed after their little make out session on Richard's bed. He felt numb but she felt worse. He should have listened to his mind; she should stop listening to her heart. They never spoke of what happened and as days passed, they avoided each other. Dick started to spend more time with Barbara and Kory became a hermit staying at home in the dark or so he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_That was six months ago, I told you that you ruined the special thin line. That special line known as your best friend. Idiot" _Richard's mind warned him but did he listen? No he didn't. He was passed being an idiot, he was a dumbass.

He hasn't seen her since then, he wondered what she was up to. God, he missed her so much. He wanted to say something but he just didn't know what or how to.

"…So then I was like, 'Daddy, c'mon! Be cool!' but you know my brother doesn't help at all. I swear he is such a dork! And don't get me started on how immature he is! You would think he was a grown man but no, he's still mentally thirteen. Annoying me and getting things sticky, the man eats chocolate like you have no idea! But I'm happy for James, we've been kinda estranged growing up but he's a good guy. I'm happy for him, finding a girlfriend that can live with that chocolateholic. Dick are you listening to me?" Barbara asked as she realized that he wasn't looking so well as he kept twirling the fork on the table cloth.

"Huh, what?" Richard finally replied as he looked up at Babs who placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "Honey, you look kinda pale" She stated as his dead eyes just stared at her. "Oh, s-sorry" He apologized.

Seeing as the rest of the night, Richard was so detached emotionally and physically from everything, Babs kindly asked him to take her home early. She just wished that whatever that was going on with him, would go away soon. She couldn't have him being gloomy when she finally asks him to go meet her father in person, who would most likely have a shotgun as cliché as that sounded but hey, he was a police commissioner after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dude, do you have olives? Oh and how about some cheese in a can, wait I need ice cream too!" Wally ran around the kitchen piling everything he could find. He loved to raid his best friend's fridge. Dick always had the best food and that was all thanks to Alfred!

"Gee thanks Wally, I thought our friendship meant more to you than my fridge being emptied out!" Richard said in a fake sadden way. After the night he had with Babs, he just ignored it and figured that women were confusing. He just needed to be around his guy friends but Roy was too busy with baby duty since his long time girlfriend Jade was expecting. So he settled for Wally who he's known for years, they grew up together and if anyone knew how close, they would say they had a bromance going on.

"D'aww never! You know I love you man! I just happen to love food more!" Wally winked as he began the monstrosity known as his lunch which was a three layer sandwich.

Richard rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You better clean up once you're done, I don't want to clean up and have a repeat of fall of '04, remember?"

Wally waved his hand around telling him to relax. "C'mon, we were kids when that happened! I said I was sorry like five thousand times and besides, you eventually found Ace, right?" He winced at the last part.

He didn't mean for that to happen but he was or should say is always in a hurry. He was leaving to a fall training camp with his cross country running team when he went to say his goodbyes to Dick. He was hungry so he decided to make something and like they say, the rest is history.

"How's Linda? Is she used to seeing your eating habits now?" Richard smiled as Wally gave him the 'hardy-har-har-that's-funny' look

"Linda's great! I love her so much and you know I do but lately she's kinda freaking me out since she keeps talking about kids and how she would love to have twins. She doesn't care as long as we have a little boy and girl and that really freaks me out! I'm not ready for that. Sure we have the money since she's a news reporter and I'm always taking up running marathons and triathlons when they come up but fatherhood? Slow down! That's a little too fast for me!" Wally vividly explained. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some water.

He took a sip and then asked, "So enough about me now before you make me blush and make me spill all of my deepest darkest secrets! Tell me what's up with your love life?" Wally asked as he squished his sandwich to flatten it. He took a bite out as Dick explained.

"It's really complicated. I kissed Kory" Richard whispered as it pained him to say it out loud.

Wally nearly choked on the chunk he took. "WHAT?" He said as he coughed bits and pieces.

"I told you it was complicated. I don't know what got into me but I did and you have no idea how much it's been eating me inside. That was six months ago"

"And you haven't talked to her since then?"

"No, I want to but… but… I don't know. I feel numb"

"Man, I can't believe you lead her on!"

"I didn't lead her on! At least… I don't think so"

"So what about Babs?"

"What about her? We're dating. It's as simple as that"

"Does she know?"

"No! 'course not! I don't want to break her heart"

"Like you did with Kory" Wally stated as he stared at him with cold hard eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was a guy leading a girl on especially Kory. Wally may have not talked to her as often as Dick and her spent time together but he was still her friend and knew her just as long as Dick has. He loved and adored Kory as a sister and would do anything for her just like Donna would. He just didn't feel the same way about Babs.

Dick stared at him and Wally's green eyes were like two green stones, he looked down and shook his head. "I know" He winced as Wally forgot about his sandwich, he wasn't hungry anymore. Wally crossed his arms and asked, "Who do you really love, Dick?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun kissed her face as Kory closed her eyes and took in its warm rays. The sound of the waves crashing against each other and the seagulls singing their little song made her feel at ease. She was most happy here and it was such a drastic change compared to Gotham which was dark and a well populated city covered in smoke.

After what happened six months ago, she decided to travel the world. Well at first she was merely going back to her tropical country of Tamaran. She missed her family and needed their love and comfort. When she arrive she was welcomed home by her K'Norfka or nanny but really he was her Uncle; Uncle Galfore. She jumped into his big arms as he swung her around, "It's so good to see my little Bumgorf! I've missed you so much!" He affectionately said. "As I have missed you Uncle. Very, very much!" She happily said, after that, she was greeted by her older brother Ryan who she last saw last Christmas when her sister Kom begged her to come home for the holidays with her.

They shared a freshly baked homemade celebration zorkaberry pie and held a small party to welcome her home even though she wasn't staying permanently, it was all still a very nice gesture. She forgot just how much she loved being home, a place where she could easily be herself, and a place where her accent and slip of strange pattern of speaking meant nothing, a place where everyone used their emotions greatly.

After spending a month with them that eventually and easily turned into two there she went and traveled to other places. Meeting new people and trying new things. She remembered the time she went to Russia which she spent there for two weeks, she would never forget the surprised expression on her friend's face. It was just so good to see him again, once they settled in at his place, he took her sight seeing and she found it funny how he suggested that they shout their names as he shouted out his full name, she thought it was silly but fun, as he took her to the top of a mountain that was covered in a white blanket of snow."I am Leonid Konstantinovitch Kovar and don't you forget it! Kory, now you try! Shout to the heavens and never forget who you are!"

She giggled and shouted, "I am Kory Anders! And I am not the rutha!"

"Come Kory! Let's go visit my Babushka. I am certain she may be working on a new Matryoshka but the woman needs a break!"

"I would love to meet her, Leonid!" Kory smiled as Leonid took her hand and lead her to his grandmother's place.

Kory smiled at the memory. Leonid was such a sweet person and kind friend. He made her realize that everything happens for a reason because not everything was that easy. He taught her that when things got too difficult, just yell! Shout it out but never forget who you are. She still loved Richard but the rejection still hurt.

"Earth to Kory! C'mon, don't you want some fresh baklava?" A voiced called out as it plopped itself next to her in the sand. Kory opened her eyes as she smiled at Donna, "I wouldn't miss it for the world! Did Diana let you pour honey on them this time?"

"'Course she did! She got mad that I almost put the whole jar in!"

"Well she should know by now how much we love it!"

"I know, right?"

"Indeed!"

"Hey, Kory?

"Hm, yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here, sweetie. You know I care about you just as much as I care for Richard" Donna smiled as Kory hugged her, "I know Donna, I know. I love you both but I just feel more than numb. I feel abandoned"

Donna patted her on the back gently, trying to soothe and calm her. Part of her was relieved that Kory wasn't extremely dramatic and didn't do anything drastic to danger herself, she was happy and healthy and that's all that matter but the other part of her was mad at Richard. She knew him since they were practically toddlers since her older sister knew his father Bruce Wayne. Her sister Diana was only a few years younger than Bruce. She grew up with Dick and knew him fairly well or so she thought because he was acting strange.

"Kory, you know you are welcomed here for as long as you like" Donna reassured her, telling her that she was anything but abandoned.

"Thank you, Donna, I am truly happy" Kory weakly smiled.

"Hey now, how about those baklavas? I hear a full plate calling our names!"

"If we can get away with that many! You know how Diana gets!"

"But doesn't that make it even more fun?"

"I suppose it does"

They stood up together having a good laugh at that as they ran back from the beach to the main part of the island. It felt good not to worry about things even for a short moment, she just needed to be surrounded by optimism, love, and comfort and she didn't get any less on Paradise Island.

She knew that if and whenever she saw Richard again, it would be one mixed cocktail of mix emotions and unspoken words. All she could think of because like her people, she was not the rutha, she was not weak.

So, cocktail for two?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Why did Dick reject her?

Tiny note: In this story Bruce did adopt Dick but he did so when he was very young rather than a kid.

Just a couple of notes:

Roy Harper aka Speedy - One of Dick friend's and even though they argue a lot they're still good friends who joke around.

Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire - Roy's girlfriend and mother of his daughter Lian Nguyen-Harper.

Linda Park - Wally's girlfriend who eventually becomes his wife. She is a news reporter and mother of his fraternal twins Jai and Iris West.

Leonid Konstantinovitch Kovar aka Red Star - He's Russian, former member of the Teen Titans and appeared in Teen Titans when that radiation monster attacked the village and Starfire helps him out. He was the first to use the name/title 'Starfire'

Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman - She is Donna's sister and a member of the Justice League of America.

Galfore - Kory's nanny since birth and appeared in Teen Titans when Kory gave him back the title of Grand Ruler of Tamaran.

Komand'r aka Blackfire - Kory's sister who sold her off to the Citadel, she took over Tamaran and ruled as Grand Ruler.

Ryand'r -Kory's and Kom's younger brother who was killed off when Tamaran was destroyed along with their parents Myand'r and Luand'r. (For this story, he is older than both of them)

James Gordon Jr. - Babs brother who appeared mostly in the Year One era storyline.

Ace The Bat-Hound - Ace is Bruce's loyal crime fighting canine. He's usually a German Sheppard or Great Dane Mix. Mostly brown furred in the comics and in tv series he's either black or gray. For this story, he's black.

Terms that Kory uses:

K'Norfka – Nanny or guardian

Bumgorf – Affectionate term

Zorkaberry – A special native berry from Tamaran, it's bitter/sour and a favorite.

Rutha – Weak

Terms that Leonid uses:

Babushka – Russian for elderly woman or grandmother

Matryoshka – A wooden doll that as you open, reveals more dolls until you have several dolls in different sizes

Term used by Donna:

Baklava – You can find it at most Greek bakeries. A multi-layered filo/paper thin dough pastry drizzled in honey and crunched pistachios.

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	5. Cold Homecoming

AN: Remember that episode of TT when Red X appears and they're trying to figure out who he is? After Robin explains how the suit was too dangerous to get rid of, so he locked it up but someone managed to break in and steal it. Remember Beast Boy's chart of his guesses of who he might be? Well on that chart, he linked Red X to being Jason Todd. Clever writers, clever! Todd was Robin II in the comics and later Red Hood. For my TT universe, Jason is Red X. I think the use of 'Xavier Redd' is creative but 'Xav' and Jay have similar personalities. Comic wise – Jason has met Kory before. [New Teen Titans] So! That's all I'll say~ Happy reading!

Cold Homecoming

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Honey, it's me, Babs. Why aren't you picking up?"_

"_Dick, honey, please. I haven't seen you in a month"_

"_I'm really worried about you, please, please, call me"_

"_Dick, talk to me!"_

"…_You have no more new message… To repeat… " _Click._ "Messages deleted"_

Dick threw his phone against the wall as he heard it breaking into two, he just didn't care as he slid down the wall against his bed and closet door. He balled up his hands into angry fists and slammed them against the wall in anger and hurt. Complete and utter hurt. He wanted the pain to go away, the guilt of what he's done to vanish, he wanted to be happy but in his self destructive behavior, there was no room for happiness.

He cursed himself millions of times, hurt himself, threw things, emotionally detached himself, shed regretful tears. He could have anything his heart desired, cars, houses, planes, you name it. He could have any girl he wanted, yet the only one that mattered, he rejected. He was terrified but thrilled, but he let his fear get the best of him. He took advantage of what he had, he abused it, ruined it.

He was a fool.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It wasn't his style but he figured that by calling her instead of his idiot brother then he wouldn't be tempted to break his phone in half.

"Hello?" That sweet voice greeted.

"Hey, Cutie" He smirked as she gasped and happily replied, "Jason! How are you?" She asked genuinely interested in his well being.

"Good, good. I've been busy with work but the last of my little pit stops before heading home was Blüdhaven_. _I'm no little match girl so it felt just like home" He chuckled as Kory giggled at his silliness.

"You're going back to Gotham?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I know Bruce won't be home until New Year but I finished early so I figured, I might as well surprise the others" He replied and then grinned, "Besides, I'll have you to welcome me home, won't I, Cutie?"

Kory's heart sank at that, she figured that he didn't know, "As much as I would love to, I'm currently not in Gotham"

Well that surprised him, "Really? So where did you run off to?"

"Tamaran, my brother Ryan caught a terrible bug so I've been nursing him back to health" She lied, she hated to, but she didn't want to be found by anyone, at least not yet.

"Oh well, that sucks" He said, he wasn't the type to be condoling anyone with the typical, 'give my best regards' or 'hope he feels better soon'

"It won't be for long, Jay" She smiled and told him not to worry.

"I'm sure going to miss you, Cutie" He chuckled as he imagined her, rolling her eyes at his 'trying to charm her but failing' mood.

She quickly told him she had to get back to helping her brother as he said his goodbye and hung up. By the time he was done with his little chat with Kory, his train ride back to Gotham was there already. He grabbed his duffelbag and boarded the train.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorbell rang and echoed all through the warm and cozy manor. Opening the door, Alfred was greeted by a tall figure with ebony hair with a couple of strands dyed white in the front. His blue eyes showed his amusement at the butler's surprised expression or should he say, his 'grandfather's'.

"M-Master Jason?" Alfred slightly stuttered as he heard that all too familiar chuckle.

"Hey Al, it's good to be back home" Jason greeted as Alfred insisted on taking his one red duffelbag up to his room.

Jason ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to get all the tiny snowflakes off of him as he went to the living room to investigate the soft murmur of the t.v. on.

Inside he leaned by the pillar of the entrance to the living room as he crossed his arms and smirked. He saw his little brother Tim and little sister Cassie playing an all too nostalgic game of Monopoly. Bruce loved that game due to its business like rules. "I call the top hat" Jason said as the two swung their heads and noticed him.

"Jay, you're back?" Tim asked as he was the first to get up and hugged his brother. Cassie was right behind and shyly waved her hand. Jason chuckled and ruffled their hair, "Yeah, I just got back an hour ago. I didn't want Dick throwing me a stupid celebration"

At the mention of Richard's name, Tim looked down as he sighed sadly.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Jay… Dick isn't doing so well" Tim whispered.

Jason raised an eyebrow, the high and mighty Dick Grayson, not doing so well? That was certainly a surprise to him. Dick was a year older than him so there wasn't much of an age difference between them. To come home to his fifteen year old brother telling him that the eldest wasn't acting like himself – well, that had his full attention.

"What's wrong with him?"

"H-H-He won't say, I just keep hearing him throw things in his room… Alfred leaves his dinners by his door; he won't eat, come out, or won't even talk to us! Wally came over a week ago and told us, that we were too young to understand. I came home for winter break from school thinking we were going to have our usual Christmas like always but at this rate, it looks like Christmas is canceled" Tim sighed, he was mature enough not to cry. Christmas meant more than presents to him, it meant family. Cassie took his hand and gently squeezed it. She felt the same way Tim did but she had hope that whatever was wrong with their older brother, it would soon be long forgotten.

If Wally was involved in this, he knew it wasn't good. Over the years, Jason learned that Wally was the closest to Dick. Sure they were family and sure they were brothers and those two things always came first before friends but to Dick, Wally was also a brother and one who would be accepting at first no matter what the situation was. Jason on the other hand knew he had anger issues and would either accuse or jump to conclusion at first chance, he didn't mean to half the time but that's how he was. Coming from the streets of Gotham, Jason had a rough edge, one he couldn't easily get rid of.

"Hey you two, just get back to playing your game. I'll go have a talk with him" Jason ruffled their hair again as he made his way up the stairs. He didn't bother to gently knock on the door, it wasn't his style. Busting the door open, he made his way inside the dark cave known as Dick's room. A cave filled with bats and leaking water looked more appealing.

"Alright, are you done getting in touch with your feminine side or do I need to kick your ass a couple of times until you do?" Jason crossed his arms as he watched Richard aim a bottle at his head. He swiftly dodged it as the bottle shattered into pieces.

"What are _you_ doing home?" Richard growled.

"Hey this is my home too just as much as it's yours!"

"Did the _kids _tell you to come up here?"

"Those _'kids'_ happen to be our siblings if you've forgotten. Just like I'm your brother, remember!" Jason raised his voice, he couldn't help it, he was getting pissed off already and he still didn't know what the problem was.

"I don't need any of you!" Richard roared as he got up aiming an angry hard fist towards Jason's face.

Jason grabbed his hand and threw him against the wall, "Like hell you don't! Mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you? What happened to that idiot that annoys me and always has some whore on his sleeve?" Jason bit back with venom as Richard gritted his teeth. "They're not whores! Like you're the one to talk!" He defended himself as he got up from the wall slowly. "I-I'm more than an idiot, I'm a dumbass, okay? My one chance at happiness and I blew it!" Richard said softer, he suddenly didn't feel like fighting. He slid down the wall again as he covered his face.

"I-I-I blew it, Jay. I blew it, I don't deserve her, I don't deserve her, I blew it, I blew… I blew it. I'm nothing but scum. A sick bastard" Richard chocked as the painful tears clouded his vision.

Jason was speechless then. He wasn't the type to be sympathetic or affectionate. To see Dick blaming himself endlessly, it kind of did hurt him. Like any brother, Jason didn't want to see his brother hurt, beating himself up, destroying himself like he did. Jason was no stranger to self destructive behavior but that was past him now. To see Dick go through it, he knew his caring brotherly emotions had to kick in.

Jason sat down across from Dick on the floor and gently leaned forward placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Richard, what happened?" Jason asked as Richard slowly looked him in the eyes. His piercing blue eyes filled with sorrow, pain, and regret. "I… kissed Kory" He softly said as Jason bit his bottom lip.

He was seriously going to smack him to and fro if this was the only damn thing bothering him. Kissing a girl was anything but depressing. Richard could see Jason's patience thinning so he sighed and wiped his tears away, he had to say it out loud, it hurt to say it but he had to. "Is that all?" Jason tried sounding concerned but it came out as accusing. Again, he didn't mean to. He wasn't good at these things.

"No" Richard winced.

"Then, what?" Jason asked now confused.

"We had sex"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Did you _really _think Dick and Kory would get hurt and affected so much over a tiny make out session?

I love twists! ;D

I know that this chapter was short but next time it will be longer!

Well I already explained who Jason kinda is so here are some more notes:

Cassandra Cain aka Batgirl III – Dick, Tim, and Jason's sister. She was a part of Teen Titans East. She was raised to be an assassin since birth. She's Tibetan/Eurasian; Cassie can speak, she just prefers not to. She can read body language; she doesn't really like talkative people. She's very loyal to Bruce/Batman. She can't read or write due to her dyslexia; In the comics, she has yet to meet Jason.

Tim Drake aka Robin III – Tim has always been a fan favorite among Batman fans. He was there when Dick's parents died, he figured out that Dick was Robin and that Bruce was Batman, and he asked and wanted to be Robin. He was a part of the Teen Titans.

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	6. It's Complicated

AN: Well I can honestly say that my original plan for this story was much simpler than this but what's an interesting story without a couple of bumps, curves, and turns along the way? This story will gradually shift to its original plot after considering it with much thought and I hope you all will enjoy it! So, happy reading!

It's Complicated

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_He could hear his own heartbeat racing and his mind was jumbled. The only thing that made sense was to do something he wanted to do for such a long time. It just seemed like the right thing to, it was the perfect opportunity. He cupped her cheek and gently caressed it as he leaned down. He was close that he brushed his lips against hers as he told her, "You're so beautiful"_

_With that, he closed the gap between them as he kissed her with all he had. She slightly gasped at the sudden kiss but soon she welcomed it and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. She moaned as her fingers ran through his hair. His own hands found and marveled at her curves. Part of his mind was congratulating him and telling him that he deserved to treasure her body and pleasure both of them, to give into that sexual tension but the other half called him an idiot and that he just ruined a special thin line by crossing boundaries and leading her on when there was still Babs._

_In that moment, he didn't listen to either sides and just enjoyed himself. He enjoyed the way he made Kory react to him and especially loved how they switched so now she was the one on top of him straddling him as they made out._

_He groaned as she kissed his neck and left little marks, marks that would surely remind him of just how sexy she could be but how passionate she was. His sweet innocent Kory and hickeys, it was odd to even imagine but he wasn't complaining._

_Their bodies shifted again as Richard was on top of her, he leaned down and trailed kisses down her collarbone. Sweet passionate kisses that had him wanting her more so than any other woman he's been with before, he wanted her with every fiber of his being. He wondered if this was that part of him that could be competitive, that wanted to declare her as his and his alone or if this was some underlying emotion of pure love he had for her. He didn't know and his mind wasn't allowing him much logic to sort it out. _

_Their bodies touched ever so gently but a great electric intensity pulsated and ran as a strong current all through them. The sensation was enough to drive Kory over the edge. Sharing such a special moment with the man she truly loved was just even more special to her and meant so much. Minutes that seemed like hours passed by in a blur just like their clothes. _

_Kory was laying on the bed as Richard was hovering over, arms above her shoulders, his head down, his dark hair covering his face. A low growl welcomed her moans; she thought it was the sexiest thing she's ever heard. Kory caressed his cheek as she looked into his piercing blue eyes – lust, desire, and love were filled in their cerulean depths. _

_She gave him one last kiss as they lost themselves in each other. Kory was in pure bliss, her heart full, she felt so close to him, and yet part of her was nagging her, telling her she would regret this later on. _

_She didn't care; she just wanted to be loved unconditionally like any girl. She wanted to cherish this moment for as long as she lived even if it had dire consequences. _

_That morning she made love to the one and only Richard Grayson._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You can't hide forever from him, Sweetie" Donna gently said as she squeezed Kory's shoulder and continued, "You're going to have to tell him eventually"

Kory turned to look at Donna, they sat on the warm white sand as the slight chilly breeze swayed their long hair. "I'm afraid Donna, I'm truly terrified of rejection. Once was enough! If the man I love with my soul and everything I have… if he can't accept me then who's to say he will accept this gift? I do not regret it one single bit… but I don't know how much more my heart can take"

"Kory it's been seven month's now. What if this was all a big misunderstanding?"

"Then it's the worse one ever"

"Sweetie, I know you two rushed into things but if you and I know Richard like we do – then you know he's an understanding person, that being a jerk for long is not in his nature"

"And that's what I love about him, Donna. Richard is the most amazing man I know and as selfish as it is, I wished and prayed to X'hal that we would be together forever. I was the fool. I… I… am the rutha, Donna" Kory looked at her, her green eyes brimming with tears as she choked on her sobs.

Donna wrapped her arms around her and tried soothing her, "Shh, it's okay Kory, you're just more emotional than ever. It's okay, sweetie"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello?" Jason quickly replied slightly annoyed seeing as he had to run down the stairs with difficulty seeing as his kid siblings just had to place toys all over the place.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Jay" A female replied, this caught him off guard. How he's missed that voice so much.

"D-D-Donna?" He slowly asked.

He heard her giggle and it made his heart soar, "It is"

"So you miss me that much, babe?"

"Oh you, you know I'll always miss you, Jay"

"So how long has it been now?"

"Well let's see… we were fifteen the last time we saw each other and the last time we shared greek yogurt"

"Right, right. Damn, I can't believe it's been that long now. So to what do I have this great pleasure of hearing your voice again for?"

"Oh nothing much, just in the pleasure of knowing that I need your help"

"Anything for you, but I do want to know what I'm getting myself into first. You know how negotiations work, Donna"

"Don't I" She giggled, "How's Dick doing?"

"You know what's going on?"

"Jason, I may be in another country but I'm not so late to news" Donna lied to him, truth was she didn't know anything about how he was doing besides what Kory told her but she figured that Richard would be doing no better than Kory was.

"Sorry babe, he's doing better now. I finally got him out of his room and he's been roaming around the halls and going about the mansion but he still refuses to leave. It's slow progress but in a couple of weeks he should be fine or whenever Kory gets back"

"Why? Would Kory coming back help him?"

Jason sighed, "You have no idea how much he misses her. He went into a deep depression after what happened between them. He's constantly blaming himself and he hasn't hurt himself so much but I'm worried that sooner or later he's going to lose it"

"That's not like him at all"

"Yeah and like I don't know, you know my brother has always been a goofball, albeit a player when he wants to be but he's not the type to get depressed easily or go into a dark place. I hate to admit it but I miss him, Donna. Sure he annoys the hell out of me when I'm home but I miss fighting with him and so does Tim and Cassie – he's never neglected or ignored them until now. The manor isn't the same without Dick being himself"

Donna listened carefully and then hesitated to answer, "Jason…"

"What is it babe?"

"Kory's here in Greece with me"

"Wait, what? I thought she was in Tamaran with her family?"

"She lied"

"W-W-Why?"

"She's hurting just as much as Dick is, perhaps even more, for a woman the pain is a lot worse"

"I bet, so how can I help?"

"We need to get them to talk to each other. Try getting Dick to come over here or I'll try to convince her to go back to Gotham. We have to try something before it's too late"

"Too late?"

"Isn't Dick dating Babs again?"

"Well I wouldn't call it 'dating' since he's been ignoring her but sure, he didn't say he broke it off yet or if he even wants to"

"Oh that's a relief to hear"

"Why? Besides the whole girl's cat fight" Jason chuckled but abruptly stopped sensing that this was serious.

"Donna?"

"Jason… Kory's p" Donna heard Kory calling for her, "I'll talk to you later, Jay. Kory just woke up"

"Okay, babe" With that Donna hung up, leaving Jason wondering what she was going to tell him about Kory.

He looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He's only been home for about a week and already he felt depressed but just by talking to Donna and hearing her voice again, it certainly did help lift his spirits up if only for a little while. If Donna could get Kory to come back, then there was a high chance that he would get to see her again and boy did he want to see his Donna again.

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt someone tugging at his shirt, looking down he saw that it was Cassie. "What's up, kid?" He asked her as Cassandra simply smiled and pointed to the front door entrance.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason gave her a questioning look as she pulled him to the door. Opening it, Jason was greeted with a snowball to the chest. After his surprised reaction to it, he quickly wiped the frozen water off of him as he tried looking for the culprit.

Spotting Tim hiding behind his motorcycle, he chuckled and grabbed his coat and shut the door. "You are so dead Timmy!" Jason declared war as he piled up a bunch of snow and started to make his armada of snowballs.

"Not unless I get you first! I have Cassie on my team, Jay!" Tim taunted as he stuck out his tongue and threw another snowball.

Jason barely dodged as he yelled, "Hey! That's no fair you little punk! Two against One!"

"Sorry Jay, it's your funeral!" Tim laughed as he ducked behind Cassie who was now leading.

"Not unless it's two against two now is it?" A deep voice said as the Wayne children stopped and noticed their older brother standing on top of the steps by the door.

"Dick!" Tim shouted happily as he took Cassie's hand in his and ran as fast as he could in the deep snow to their brother. They gave him a bone crushing hug as Richard ruffled Tim's hair and gently patted Cassie on the head.

Richard smiled as they let go to get back to their snowball fight positions. He walked down the steps and stood next to Jason. "Feeling better?" Jason asked.

Richard slowly nodded, "Yeah. I'm tired of being depressed. I figured that Kory and I have to eventually work things out and talk. I don't want to lose my best friend over this and I have to sort out my feelings for her"

"You mean, whether or not you love her more than a friend?"

"Yeah that, I just don't know yet. I guess I'm just afraid of losing her if things don't work out. I don't want to ruin things, I'm afraid of myself"

"Hey c'mon, you're not so bad. This is hard for me to say and you know that, but give yourself a chance. Stop breaking her heart and give her a chance because, hell if you don't, I will"

"Hmm. Yeah right, what about Donna?"

"Hey can't I have both?" Jason smirked.

Richard rolled his eyes and took a chunk of snow. He quickly formed it into a ball and threw it at Jason's head. "Nope, sorry you can't. By the way, I'm siding with Tim and Cassie" Richard stuck his tongue out and ran to their side.

Jason was left all alone, "You guys suck!" He yelled as he held up his hand signaling them to wait for him as he opened the door and rushed to his room to get something.

Rummaging through his things, Jason found what he needed as he ran back outside as Tim, Cassie, and Richard were crossing their arms, pretending to yawn as they waited for him.

"Oh shut it, now I'm ready for you losers!" Jason grinned as he put on his red hockey mask. "If you guys hurt my bike, you're so dead!" With that, a full blown war broke out.

The day was spent outside with war cries and creating snow forts. In the late evening they were all called back inside by Alfred who announced that dinner was ready. They reluctantly went inside as they bickered and threw food at each other but that was mostly Jason and Richard.

Later that night they all sat in the living room, all huddle up together in the large black couch next to the lit chimney, as they drank hot chocolate and watched a movie that the kids chose.

It was times like this one that Richard wished Kory was with him. Having her by his side as she would cuddle closer, how he loved it when she would do that. He enjoyed the moment with his younger siblings, a small smile playing at his lips as he wished that he could see Kory again.

He was really worried about her and even though he promised himself that he would stop beating himself up, he just couldn't help but feel like a complete jerk. He shouldn't have left her after they made love. He should of told her something, anything in that moment. It wasn't a quick screw like all the other women he's ever been with. It was love and his heart knew it, he just didn't know how to listen to it yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Can you guess what's going to happen? And what's going to happen with Babs?

Small note:

Jason Todd and Donna Troy have been with several people in the comics. In most Teen Titans fics that I've come across, they always put Roy Harper and her together and in the comics they did have a thing but Donna did also have a thing with Jason so I thought I might give this couple a little more spotlight.

Dick isn't a complete jerk, just like in the comics, not everything for him goes well. He does occasionally beat himself up for his 'failure' or rare pessimistic thoughts but above all Dick is a optimistic person who smiles and teases and cares deeply for others especially his friends and loved ones.

Terms used by Kory:

Rutha - Tamaranian for Weak.

X'hal - Deity/God that Tamaranians pray to.

Term used by Donna:

Greek yogurt - You can find it in most Greek bakeries/restaurants and dairy aisle. To describe it's taste it's pretty sour but good, topped with pistachios, nuts, granola and dried fruits and sometimes syrups like honey.

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	7. Reunion

AN: Well seeing as I just updated recently *last night* I really don't have anything to say other than I enjoy reading all your wonderful reviews~ 8D Okay, so happy reading!

Reunion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What are you doing here, Kory?"

She fiddled with her fingers and hesitated to answer him, "I came back to you"

He laughed a full blown laugh in her face, "Me and you? Don't be stupid, Kory"

Kory bit her bottom lip hard as she tried not to cry, her heart was already shattered, crumbled, and turned to dust. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak and crying.

"I thought you loved me" She whispered.

"I don't. Can't you see I'm happy with Babs?" He smirked as he held Babs closer to his side. Kory heard Babs laughing at her too as they both said awful things to her.

Kory ran past them and tried opening the door but it was sealed shut. Fists pounding on the cold wood of the door, her yells of begging for them to let her out; and having her former love and his new flame laughing in her face. It was all too much for her to handle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No… please… let me out!... please… no… RICHARD!" Kory shouted as she shot up from bed. Her whole body sweating, she looked down at her hand, she was shaking. Wiping the sweat off her face, she started to cry.

"Kory! Kory!" She heard Donna frantically calling as Donna entered her room. She went and sat down on the bed next to Kory as she placed a hand gently on her knee. "Kory, sweetie, please look at me" Donna whispered as she took hold of one of Kory's hand and gently removed it away from her covered face.

"It felt so real, Donna, it felt so real!" Kory cried as she shook still affected by her nightmare.

Donna wrapped her arms around Kory and hugged her until her shaking and racing heart calmed down. "I know sweetie, I know" Donna soothed.

A couple of minutes passed and Kory was fine and back to normal again. They now sat in the empty kitchen as Donna watched Kory take little pieces of pita bread and dip them into mustard. "You know, I still don't understand how you can love mustard so much" Donna teased as Kory slightly giggled, "Perhaps because it reminds me of this one condiment we use in our food back home. Some countries have spicy food, others sweeter, dairy filled, mostly meats, or beers, but in Tamaran, most of our foods are sour or tart" Kory explained as she shook the mustard bottle and squeezed a mouthful into her mouth.

Donna laughed, "You're so silly" She teased as she wrapped her fingers around her nice warm cup of tea and took a sip. "You know, you really scared me" Donna whispered.

"I did?" Kory asked titling her head.

Donna nodded, "I heard you yell and I instantly thought you fell out of bed. I was so scared to find out something happened to you and the baby"

Kory felt really touched, there was no other friend like Donna, she was truly an angel. Kory gently rubbed her small belly and smiled, "Nothing could ever happen to my baby. I just had a very terrible nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It could help but I already know it's just my insecurities trying to get the best of me. Nothing is for certain until I talk to Richard"

"So, do you want to go back home to Gotham?"

Kory nodded, "I think it's time Donna. I couldn't live with myself if Richard didn't know about his baby. I gave it much thought and even if he hates me, I don't want him to hate me for the fact that I never told him I was pregnant"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Knock knock" Jason said as he busted into Richard's room. Leaning against the door, Jason crossed his arms as he watched his brother staring out his window.

"Are you ready to write a haiku or something?" Jason teased as Richard turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I was thinking about Kory again"

Jason rolled his head, "You are so dense and in love with her. Anyways I have good and bad news"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Good or bad news first?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Does it matter, Jay?"

"Well I guess not. Anyways, bad news is that dad might not be home until the middle of January. Some stupid business meeting in the asian market isn't going so well and blah blah blah some bs like that. Good news is that the demon spawn is coming home, he wants to spend the holidays with us this year instead of with his mom so prepare for hell"

Richard chuckled, "Damian isn't so bad, Jason. He's just a little rough around the edges and besides he's only ten!"

"Just a _little _rough around the edges? That brat switched my shampoo for red dye but hey I'm not complaining"

"Gee really? It sure does sound like it to me" Richard rolled his eyes. He knew that Jason was excited to have their youngest brother home. He and Jay were extreme troublemakers during the holidays that's why all the nice holiday photos they had as a family were always taken a month before the given holiday they shared together. Alfred better be armed and ready with some aspirins and a couple of bandages.

They heard the doorbell and knew that it was Damian. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jason pushed Richard out of his room and down the stairs as he jokingly said, "It's here! It's here"

Richard chuckled, "Are we greeting Dami or getting a pizza?"

"They're both the same damn thing" Jason stuck his tongue out as he beat Alfred at opening the door.

He was instantly greeted by a big white marshmallow.

"Umm… did anyone order a giant marshmallow?" Jason asked as the thing started to move.

"It's me, you ass" Damian unzipped his overstuffed white jacket, "Mother insisted that I wore that in fear that I would catch a cold" He said grumpily as he shook his head from the snowflakes.

Before Richard, Tim, or Cassie could greet him, Jason instantly picked up Damian and ran off with him somewhere.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorbell rang as Rachel yawned and went to open the door. "It's good to see you again, Rachel" The voice said as Rachel's eyes widen, "Donna?" She said surprised as she hugged Donna and ushered her inside, Kory sheepishly followed behind as Rachel hugged her and kissed her cheek, "You have a lot of explaining to do. I was so worried about you" Rachel squeezed Kory's hand as she smiled, "I do apologize, I should have told you where I've gone but I do hope you can forgive me"

"I could never stay mad at you, Kor. Now please sit down, I'll warm up some water for tea" Rachel walked into the kitchen to set a kettle filled with water on the stove to warm up.

"So where's Gar? Last I heard was that you guys moved in together?" Donna asked as Rachel nodded, "Yes, Gar moved in with me about two years ago, he went to bed early since he's working the night shift at the vet clinic. I was reading a book and next thing I know, I'm waking up to the doorbell"

"Sorry to impose on you, Rach" Kory softly said as Rachel shook her head, "Not at all, you're always welcomed here, Kor. Now why don't you take off that thick coat and relax?"

Kory looked down; suddenly her nails looked much more interesting. "I'd rather not"

Donna looked at Kory and bit her lip, "Kory, we can't hide it forever. You can't wear a coat everywhere, you can trust Rachel and wouldn't it be nice to let more of your friends know?" Donna gently reasoned as Kory took a deep breath and sighed. "I-I guess you are right" She said as she stood up and took her purple winter coat off.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen and back to the living, curious as to what they both meant. When Kory took off her coat, she revealed her petite form that showed a baby bump.

"Kory are you-"Rachel didn't finish as Kory nodded and caressed her belly. "Yes I am, Rachel. I'm seven months pregnant and no I didn't have a wild time in Greece" She giggled as Rachel went and sat in the living room with them.

"So whose baby is it? Do you know what the gender is? Oh Kory, you're glowing! Seven months? Wow, you look good" Rachel smiled as Kory sat down, "Well let's see, Richard is the father, yes I do know what the gender is, and thank you! The women in my family are quite lucky, we don't really get huge but by next month I should gain a little more weight"

While Kory and Rachel were talking and updating each other on what's happened in the last seven months, Donna felt her phone vibrating as she looked at the name on the screen knowing already it was Jason anyways. "Excuse me ladies, but I need to take this" Donna politely excused herself and softly closed the door behind her knowing that Gar was asleep.

"So does Richard know yet?" Rachel asked as she sipped her tea.

Kory shook her head, "Not yet and that's why I've returned. I want to tell him at least about the baby if nothing else. I will always love him but if he's happy with Barbara then I will not meddle"

"It takes a lot of courage to think that way"

"I have the blessing of X'hal on my side and whatever happens, well happens"

"So have you thought of a name yet? What do you think your baby will look like?"

"I have thought of a name but I hope that Richard approves and if anything, I would want the baby to look more like him and maybe have my eyes but the shade of his blue eyes is also very nice"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Jay" Donna greeted as she heard something breaking in the background, "What was that?" She asked as Jason chuckled and yelled, "Ace go after him!" His attention went back to Donna, "Sorry babe, what?"

Donna giggled, "You know Ace isn't a blood hound so what did you break now?"

"What makes you think I'm the one who broke something?"

"Because I know you"

"Fair enough and it wasn't me, it was Damian"

"Damian's staying with you guys for the holidays?"

"That's right. It's great but the twerp got smarter and faster since the last time I saw him so I really have to step up on my game. It's hunting season after all"

Donna playfully rolled her eyes, "What, for rabbits?"

He chuckled, "Try a little demon bat. Anyways so are you in Gotham?"

"So impatient, Jay. Yes we are, and we got here just fine, thanks for asking"

"Hey I was getting around to asking that eventually"

"Ah, chivalry isn't dead after all"

"Not with me around, I'm the most chivalrous damn bastard out there"

Donna laughed, "Cute"

They stayed on the phone for a couple of minutes. Jason assured her that Richard was alone and that there were no plans of Babs interrupting or ruining their plans. She thanked him and went inside to get Kory. They said their goodbyes to Rachel wishing they could stay but it would get late if they were entertained more.

Kory hugged Rachel and promised her that she wasn't planning of running away again and that she would be moving back to her little condo in a couple of weeks. Donna also had good news for Rachel telling her that she would be staying with Kory for some time until she found a nice apartment in Gotham. She loved Greece but she did miss the change of climate so the snow would be a nice change.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay Kory, we're here sweetie. Are you ready for this?" Donna asked as she held onto Kory's hand. Kory nodded and assured her that she was more than ready to see him again after nearly a year without seeing him. Her heart was racing and her knees felt weak, taking a deep breath, she tried calming herself.

Donna rang the doorbell as he heard Ace barking and some yelling inside. Alfred opened the door, "Miss Anders? Miss Troy? What a pleasant surprise!" He bowed as he let them inside. "It's so good to see you again, Alfred!" Donna smiled and hugged him as Alfred coughed and excused himself.

Donna giggled, "Same old Alfred"

Kory smiled and stayed right behind Donna as they watched Tim running away from Ace and Damian. Cassie was right behind the trail of boys as she quickly waved at Donna and Kory and ran off after them. "You little punks! That was dinner!" Jason yelled as he stopped to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Donna smiled as Jason composed himself and smirked as he pointed to the direction the kids ran off to. "Damian decided to be funny and stuff Tim's pants with tonight's ground beef dinner when he was taking a nap on the couch. Ace followed the scent and well the rest is history" He explained as he got closer.

Donna hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she took his hand. "We have a lot of catching up to do but first now that I look at Kory" He paused as he eyed Kory up and down, "I don't know what it is but you look good, Kor"

Kory smiled and thanked him for his compliment. She was about to ask him where Richard was at when he chuckled and pointed upstairs. She excused herself and headed up to Richard's room as Jason took Donna somewhere else in the manor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jason led Donna out to their botanical gardens. The entire place filled with snow and dim lamps. It had a dreamy and romantic aura around it as they walked around the large backyard, hand in hand. "You know, I feel like we're fifteen again" Jason smirked.

"Oh really? I didn't notice you aged" Donna stuck her tongue out.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Hardy har har, how I miss your sarcasm"

"No one can beat you at that Todd" Donna giggled.

"Damn right!" Jason patted his chest proudly as he leaned down and captured her lips in a surprise kiss. "Now move it, grandma" He whispered.

"Grandma? Who are you calling a grandma, you old fool!" Donna bit back as she covered her face from the sudden attack of a small snowball.

She narrowed her eyes and playfully yelled, "Jason Todd, you're a dead man!"

Donna formed a snowball as they chased each other around the maze of frozen flowers laughing and smiling as they threw snowballs at each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard was sitting on his bed looking over a box filled with things that Kory has given him over the years. He didn't feel like being surrounded by the chaos that was his little brothers so he went upstairs to sort and clean things out. While he was organizing his closet, he found a large shoe box that was collecting dust on the floor. Picking it up he took it to his bed and started to go over its content. Smiling, he took each item and chuckled remembering the stories behind each one.

He heard a soft knock at his door, getting up he went to open it. "G-Greetings" That sweet voice that he thought he would never hear said to him. Richard stared at her, a shaky cold hand caressing her cheek, "Is this a dream?" He asked as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his hand, "No" She purred as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Richard made sure to lock it as without a second thought, he held her against the wall of the door and kissed her with everything he had. All the guilt, all the regret, all the pain, but above all, all the love he had. She moaned as her fingers ran through his ebony hair. Richard lovingly trailed kisses down her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Don't leave me again, Kor" He whispered as he lifted his head and stared at her beautiful green eyes that were filled with tears.

"Shh, it's okay, please don't cry Kory" He begged as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he gently held her. They stood there in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes as he waited for her to calm down. Once she was fine, they sat down on his bed together. "Richard," Kory began as she placed her hand on his knee, "You should know that my love is eternal for you. I am Tamaranian and my people never go back on their word"

Richard took her hand, "I know and I've been a complete jerk to you. It took me so, so long to figure out" He paused as he leaned closer. Kory met him half way and whispered, "Figure what?" She asked as he whispered, "That I can't live without you" With that he closed the gap and sweetly kissed her.

Kory's heart was soaring and she felt like crying in joy but she didn't want to scare him. At times she cursed the gift of an emotional roller coaster that comes with pregnancy. She slightly gasped as she felt the baby kick and it startled Richard. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Richard frantically asked as she stood up and reassured him that she was fine. "Richard, I am very happy to hear your words and X'hal, how long I've waited and wished to hear them but," Kory bit her lip and looked down, "But I must be honest with you. I didn't just come back so we could mend things; I came to tell you something. Good or bad news, however you shall take it as, just know that I do not regret it and that I am more than happy"

Kory didn't wait for his answer as she slowly took off her coat and revealed the baby bump. Richard sat there taking in her form but before he could open his mouth, she could almost read his mind and knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Richard, it is your child" Kory gently rubbed her belly and smiled, "She kicks a lot when she senses that I am happy and X'hal does she like mustard like I do. I practically put it on everything I eat! I didn't know until I was about two months, that's when I got the 'whenever it hits me' sickness" Kory got closer as Richard sat there speechless, he placed his shaky hands on her small stomach, "It's a girl?" He croaked as she giggled, "Yes"

Kory moved his hands around until Richard felt the baby kick. A beautiful bright smile touched his lips as he whispered, "I'm going to be a dad"

Kory giggled again, "Yes. I couldn't bear not to tell you Richard"

Richard lifted her shirt up and kissed her belly, "My daughter. Does she have a name yet?"

Kory gasped again feeling the baby kick again in joy, she nodded and smiled, "I wanted it to be in its Tamaranian spelling but I chose the name Mar'i Grayson just like your mother Mary"

Richard looked up, "You would do that?"

Kory nodded, "I know how special she was to you and having your first child named after her would be glorious. It's a beautiful name"

"No Kory, you're wrong"

"I am?" She asked titling her head.

He smiled, "Not my child but our child"

Kory couldn't contain her happiness as she pushed Richard onto his back as she got on top of him and kissed him everywhere. He placed his hands on her waist as he groaned; Kory was going to be the death of him.

From that instance on, he knew that no other women could ever compare to her. No other woman could make him feel this way. He could love no other like he loved Kory Anders. In that instance he knew that it was over with Babs but it's not like they had a serious relationship to begin with seeing as he hardly talked to her or took her out.

Now knowing that Kory was pregnant he vowed to never leave her. He would be diagnosed as a psychopath and shipped to Arkham Asylum first before he ever broke his promised. He sure as hell didn't want to leave her and their every growing daughter inside of her.

Their reunion lead to mending hearts and a fresh new start. It lead to the final chapter of their friendship and the new chapter of them as lovers. Their reunion was the best one imagined. Tears of joy shed instead of tears of pain or sadness.

Richard and Kory felt complete and whole for once in their lives. Kory finally confessed her love and Richard had Kory back in his arms.

Spending the holidays together seemed like a possibility now. It looked like Tim was going to have his family Christmas after all.

Now the only thing missing was the head man of the house himself.

The one and only.

Bruce Wayne.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

What will happen with Babs? What about Bruce?

Oh how much I love Donna~ she's my second favorite female in the DCU. She's just the sweetest person ever. Anyways before I ramble on about Donna Troy, small terms used:

Pita bread – literally a bread pocket. It's could be used in many ways, from making a gyro to a sandwich or taco, It's great with hummus, thousand island, or any dressing!

Haiku - A short Japanese poem.

A couple of notes:

Jason Todd is originally a red head, it switched between red and black a lot like in the New Teen Titans. As Robin he had black hair and later on as Red Hood he went back to red in Morrison's run of Batman & Robin just like he had black hair as Red Hood in the movie Batman: Under The Red Hood. So it switches depending on the author.

Damian Wayne aka Robin V - Damian to say the least is a little punk. A formal, serious, and sarcastic little punk who hates Tim Drake. He's adorable. His mother is Talia Al Ghul and his father is Bruce Wayne. Damian was trained to be a assassin since birth and trained with the League of Assassins. He wanted to be different so he decided to side with his father instead, though their relationship as the dynamic duo started out at a choppy and strained start.  
>He was Dick's Robin when Dick had to fill the role of Batman. Dick was a mentor to him but above all a big brother to Damian. Damian is like Bruce in the way that they don't easily express themselves but Damian was very close to his big brother Dick.<p>

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


	8. Moving Forward

AN: Well I completely forgot to mention Mar'i in the bottom notes of the last chapter. Oh well, I'm explaining it now. Mar'i Grayson is the daughter that Dick and Kory have during the Kingdom/Kingdom Come DCAU. For some reason they made Starfire, well deceased, so Nightwing raised Mar'i and he was very protective of her to the point where she found him embarrassing besides the fact that he still wanted to fight crime at his age. He literally flipped his shizznit and blew a gasket when he found of she had romantic feelings for Bruce's son Ibn which is Damian in that series. Almost like Romeo & Juliet; Bruce was such a troll, it was quite amusing.

That is all; Happy Reading!

Moving Forward

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard woke up early in the morning, yawning he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kory's back. He smiled remembering last night and her need to be close to him. Boy was he spent. He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder blade as he unwound his arms from around her and got up. His black hair was slicked back with sweat and he just didn't know where he placed his boxers. Not like it mattered anyways, quickly getting up, he went and took a shower.

Inside his bathroom, he turned the knobs and set the water to be not too warm but not ice cold like always; it was just right. Jumping in, he let the water wash away last night's activities as he smiled thinking about what went on. When Kory pushed him onto the bed and started to kiss him everywhere, the need to be close to him became urgent as she took the lead and started to take their clothes off. Richard wasn't complaining, not in the least bit complaining, he missed her a lot and wouldn't deny her anything. He just couldn't believe just how long it took him to realize that Kory held the torch to his flame, the flame that drove him, that flame that burned with his love.

"_Kory, we- we shouldn't be doing this" Richard groaned as Kory took his shirt off. She kissed his neck and purred seductively, "Richard it's fine, you know you want to" _

_Richard was losing his mind, she could instantly turn him on and he started to wonder if she's always had that effect. What was he thinking, of course she did; she was exotic in more ways than one and not just because she came from a small little tropical country known as Tamaran. _

"_Kor, we might-" He breathed heavily as she roamed her hands all over his body. She was making it extremely difficult for him to have a clear head, "W-W-What i-if w-we," He stuttered and gulped, "What if we hurt the baby?" _

_She giggled at that and lovingly caressed his cheek, "Silly Richard, nothing with happen to her, I assure you it's completely safe" She smiled and then she stared into his piercing blue eyes. "Please Richard?" She begged and he could see the shift in her gorgeous green eyes. They were filled with love but mostly desire. He ran a hand through her silky red hair and gently pushed her head down to his level and crushed his lips with hers telling her all she needed to know._

Richard chuckle then realizing what a stupid question he asked, he may not be a doctor but his dad sure didn't pay for all those home schooling, tutoring, and extra classes for nothing. Dick Grayson had an adequate knowledge in many fields.

Turning off the water he got out and wrapped a black towel around his waist. Stepping out he noticed Kory was up and staring at herself in a black antique oval standing mirror he had in the corner of his room. He rarely used it so it was mostly just there as decoration for his room. Kory pressed her hands against the sides of her round belly. Richard smiled liking the image of her nude body standing there and her pregnant image just warmed him with an emotion he just didn't know how to explain. She had a maternal glow about her and he just couldn't believe he was going to be a dad soon.

Kory was so lost in her thoughts about the baby that she didn't see when Richard got behind her. He slid his arms around her from behind. His strong callous hands caressed her belly as he gave her butterfly kisses. "'Morning gorgeous" He greeted as she closed her eyes and bathed in his warmth.

Kory spun around and turned his gentle kisses into more demanding ones, they stood there for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breaths. "Now that's a good morning kiss" She giggled and then pulled away walking in a very feline way to the bathroom.

He nearly swooned and placed a hand to his forehead. Chuckling, Richard got dressed in black Armani jeans, a simple white crew cut shirt, with an opened blue lumberjack shirt. He wasn't planning on going anywhere this early so he settled for white socks and a pair of black slippers. Hearing something break outside as he was putting on deodorant, he sighed and walked out to see what the rugrats were doing.

Oh the joy of being the oldest one of three kids and one that acts like one still.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stepping out of the room, Richard heard Tim yelling as he ran passed him in only a white towel. "Damian, you little brat! I'm going to kill you!" Tim yelled down the stairs as he sighed, clutching onto his towel as he acknowledged his older brother. "Should I be concerned?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Tim shook his head, "Nothing major, just Damian," Tim looked down, "I just got out of the shower when I realized someone was in my room. I have everything set in a certain position so I knew it was Damian. Cassie wouldn't just barge in and steal," Tim looked up and yelled down the stairs again, "DAD'S PRESENT!"

Tim knew that Damian could hear him as Damian appeared down the stairs and smirked, "Your present is stupid" He said as he threw the wrapped gift up the stairs. Tim hastily jumped for it and grabbed a hold of it before it hit the floor. He was relieved that Damian didn't ruin it other than unwrap it a little just to see what it was. "If you wanted to know what it was, you could have just asked!" Tim yelled again as Damian crossed his arms, "Not as fun, you ass" With that, he walked off to go do something else.

Richard sighed, "Can't you two learn to get along?"

Tim shook his head, "I won't unless he learns to"

"Tim, you're older than him. Remember Damian is only ten, he's still a kid and if you go along with his antics then you're no better than him, remember that" Richard lectured and grabbed Tim smirking as he headlocked him and gave him a noogie. "Argh! Stop it you dork!" Tim complained as he tried not to laugh. Richard let go once Tim surrendered and calmed down from wanting to get back at Damian for what he did. "Guess I'll just have to wrap this again" Tim sighed and went to his room.

Richard went downstairs to go check the mail when he saw Cassie outside; she was wearing a black winter dress, red stockings, black boots, and a red hair ribbon and no sweater. She was sitting on the first step with a box of variety of chalk colors as she colored on the ground. "Cassie, it's cold out here. Go back inside, kiddo, I don't want you to get sick" Richard told her as she reluctantly obliged and listened to her big brother. Taking his warm hand, Richard took her inside to the kitchen where he found Damian helping Alfred make a batch of homemade double chip cookies. Cassie wiggled her hand away and ran off to sit next to Damian as he handed her the spatula he was using to scoop the dough with.

"Hey Al, do you know where Jason is? I didn't hear anything in his room" Richard asked Alfred as Alfred paused what he was doing, "I believe he left early with Miss Troy. I wish I could tell you where but it is a mystery even to myself, Master Richard" He informed as Richard nodded his head.

Walking out of the kitchen, Richard thought about changing shoes and heading out for a bit. He needed to talk to Babs and he didn't want to do it with the New Year coming and in the midst of all the holiday cheer going around. He wasn't heartless like that and he worried her enough, he didn't need to add heartache to that.

Heading upstairs again he found Kory fixing her long black boots as she sat on the bed. Hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled, "Richard if it's not too much trouble, do you think we could go to the park today?"

"The park?" He asked.

"The lake is frozen around this time of year and it's always been a tradition of mine to go and spend a day at the park. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me so I won't be lonely. You don't have to if you don't want to…" She was about to ramble on when he stopped her. "I would love to go but can we go a little later? I need to head out for a bit right now"

"Oh okay, that's fine" Kory didn't ask him where he was going. She wasn't going to become those girlfriends that panicked or had to know where he was going all the time. She trusted him more than that and had a feeling that it was nothing wrong.

He gave her a kiss and complimented her on her dark green winter dress and black stockings and how beautiful she looked. He kissed her belly, greeting Mar'i and walked out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deciding that it would be too dangerous to take one of his bikes since of the ice on the roads, Richard took his black Rolls Royce Ghost instead. It was a classy and comfortable car. Turning it on, he drove off to the direction of Babs place.

He sighed contemplating on what he was going to say to her and how he was going to approach her with this. He didn't want to lose her friendship because she would always be a good friend to him and she was older than him so her wisdom might come in handy whenever he would have a rare moment where he didn't understand women. He's known Babs for so long that she was more like family than really a girlfriend; she was a good person and he would hate to ruin all of that. If he knows Babs so well, he would know that she wasn't exactly the jealous type and even if she was and he for some reason couldn't see it, then she did a pretty damn good job of hiding her feelings and opinions.

The closeness and love he felt for her was dimmer compared to the intensity that he felt with Kory. He felt differently about Babs than he did with Kory but his decision has been made. He was nervous, sure, because what man wouldn't have mixed feelings about being a dad and he wasn't even nineteen yet. He didn't know how Babs was going to react to this news also because he wasn't going to just break up with her by giving her some petty lie saying something as typical as, 'It's not you, it's me'

No, if he was to do this the proper way, it would be with the truth. So no matter how many ways and scenarios that he envisioned, it could go in a good way or bad way. He hoped it would be the first and not the latter.

Parking right in front of her place, he turned the engine off and just sat there, he grasped the steering wheel tightly and closed his eyes taking a moment to just calm down and then go end things. It would be better to do it now than later, he didn't want Kory to think that he wasn't ready to commit to anyone especially her. Stepping out, he went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Opening the door, he expected to see her father the police commissioner or at least her brother James but it was neither of them, "Can I help you?" The man asked as Richard raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm here to see Barbara Gordon" He said as the man titled his head, "Hey you look pretty familiar, do you happen to be Dick Grayson?" The man asked as Richard just nodded, "Uh, yeah I am"

The man extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you! When Babs told me she knew you, I didn't believe her. Man, I'm rude, sorry, I'm Jason Bard" The man introduced himself as Richard took his hand and shook it.

Jason called Babs as she appeared at the front door. She hugged Richard and then closed the door behind her as she heard Jason go back to watching the hockey match with James in the living room.

"Dick! I'm so relieved to see you! I was starting to think you were dead after ignoring me so long!" Babs started as she hugged him again and he assured her that he was fine now. "I was going through a hard time but I'm better now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have Babs" He apologized.

Babs gave him a small smile and looked down, "Things have changed, Dick. I didn't want you to meet Jason like this"

Now he was taken aback by that, "What are you saying, Babs?" He asked slowly as Babs looked up again and stared into his eyes, "I lost hope in our relationship. You didn't answer my calls or emails or anything. You shunned me out completely, Dick. I couldn't wait forever for you and I don't think I wanted to"

"So you felt the same way, huh?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded, "Our romantic relationship was platonic. We had our fun and I enjoyed every minute of it but I think we both knew from the get go that we weren't for each other"

"I agree, but I honestly thought you would take it in a wrong way"

"I know you have feelings for Kory, I could see it in your eyes and the way you looked at and treated her"

"If you knew that and I didn't, then did you continue in our relationship just because I didn't realize I loved her?"

"I would never take advantage of you or the situation like that Dick. I did like you and I thought you were handsome and hot and the whole nine miles, you were the full package; I did think we had a fighting chance to be together. She didn't make a move on you so-"

"So it was like open season" Dick slightly chuckled.

"You weren't a prize, it was never a competition and it would of only been considered one to me if Kory didn't know about it but yes you were available, I honestly did think we could rekindle that flame we had when we briefly dated but when you started to ignore me, I really thought about it and I could love you, of course I could, but it wasn't the right thing for the both of us and I'm not a complete bitch; I saw the way she reacted to you, to everything about your friendship with her, I saw that to her, Kory wanted you to make the first move but you never did. When I first met Kory, sure I was jealous but it's just a normal female reaction. Dick, I do love you and I always will but not in a romantic sexual way, you need someone your own age, one who understands you, I feel like with me being older, eventually our relationship would crash and burn"

"Age doesn't matter, Babs"

"I know that and it doesn't here but being together, we both would someday wake up and realize that it was a mistake"

"And here I was, freaking out thinking that we wouldn't come to a mutual agreement" Richard smiled as Babs took his hand and squeezed it, "Our friendship means a lot to me and I wouldn't just throw it all away by arguing with you because fighting now would be pointless. We love each other but nothing beyond that of friends"

Richard nodded, agreeing with everything she said, they came to understand their relationship. Now it was his turn to tease her, "So tell me about Mr. Bard" Richard winked as Babs blushed, "Well I've worked with him in the past and he liked me but I was too blind and going around chasing after your ass that I didn't see it then"

"Well my ass and I thank you for noticing him now" He winked.

Babs playfully smacked his arm, "Oh zip it!" She giggled, "He's a great guy and I think he's going to propose soon, I just think he's a little bit of a chicken. So how are you and Kory? I know that I don't know her that well but I would love to get to know her better"

"Well," Richard began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Kory's pregnant"

Babs gasped, "WHAT?"

"Y-Yeah" Richard said as he avoided eye contact as a faint blush colored his cheeks.

"By who?" Babs asked.

"By me" Richard coughed embarrassed.

Babs grinned, "The Richard Grayson knocked someone up, eh?" She winked as Richard rolled his eyes, "Yeah I did and I love her so you and Alfred can now stop the bets" He stuck his tongue out as she laughed.

"Does anyone know?" Babs asked smiling.

"The family, no, but Donna knows and I get the feeling one of Kory's friend knows"

"That's good. Do you know the gender?"

Richard nodded, "It's a girl"

Babs squealed happily and hugged him, "Oh Richard, that's great news! I'm happy for you and I'll always be there for you, remember that" She whispered as she caressed his cheek.

"I know" He closed his eyes, basking in her gentle touch. He was so grateful that he didn't have to lose her as a friend and that she didn't seem to be angry with them breaking up.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes talking and then told her he had plans with Kory so he said his goodbyes and left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was almost eleven when he got back to the manor, finding Kory in the living room with Cassie and Damian as they colored some pages of a coloring book.

Damian was on the floor lying on his stomach as he colored his own coloring book. His tongue was sticking up as he concentrated on the color pattern he chose. Kory and Cassie were sharing a coloring book as they sat down by the coffee table. Kory was caressing Cassie's hair and giggling with her as they talked.

The image of Kory lovingly taking care of his kid sister just made him tingle, soon enough she would be that way with their own daughter. He shivered; he couldn't believe it would happen soon. Knocking on the wall, he cleared his throat, "Knock knock" He said as Kory happily waved at him as she got up and handed her crayons over to Cassie. Richard extended his hand as Kory took it, "Ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded and put on her black coat on as they exited the house.

Going to the park, they walked hand in hand in the winter wonderland as Richard acted slightly protective. Kory giggled thinking it was cute since he didn't want her to slip on ice and get hurt. As they walked around, Kory snuggled against his arm and happily sighed, "I love coming during the winter to the park, sometimes there's birds still around so I bring bread for them, and sometimes I just bring a small basket and have a picnic but I always made snow angels before leaving"

"Sounds like fun, where was I? Wasn't I invited?" Richard teased as he faked a hurt expression.

"Not at all!" She playfully shook her head. It was one of those things she liked doing alone but now seeing as she was sharing her small winter tradition with him, she regretted not inviting him sooner. Maybe she could have been luckier earlier on since sometimes she would stumble upon mistletoes hidden in some of the trees.

She was caught by surprise as Richard pressed his lips against her, she briefly saw the said mistletoe they stumbled upon as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She moaned as he began to lower down to her neck, "R-R-Richard, n-not h-here in public" Kory stuttered as she blushed. Richard stopped as he whispered, "I love you" He took a hold of her hand as they walked around the park for a little longer until Kory got tired and cold. They headed back to the car as Kory ate mustard packets that she stuffed in her coat's pocket.

"Mustard and snowflakes" Richard thought out loud, "Romantic"

Kory giggled and nodded, "The way to my heart"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Returning back to the manor, Tim was jumping up and down as Richard and Kory were placing their coats on the hanger. "What's up, Tim?" Richard asked as Tim beamed, "Dad's coming home for Christmas! He just called but," He narrowed his eyes and yelled, "THAT PUNK ANSWERED IT!"

Damian appeared again as he walked up to Tim as he shoved a cookie into his mouth, "Shut it, Drake" He said as he walked back into the kitchen to help Cassie decorate cookies.

Tim took the cookie out as his mouth as he coughed. "I only heard a little bit of what Dad said but he said he'll be here soon and he promises that it's before Christmas Eve"

Richard didn't know how to react so he just told him, "That's great"

He honestly had mixed feeling about Bruce coming home. On one hand, it was great because they never missed a single holiday together as a family unless something really important came up in one of their many worldwide chains but on the other hand he wasn't sure how his dad would react to him getting Kory pregnant, sure Bruce knew her and didn't really acknowledge or care if they were friends since he had much more important things to worry about and seeing her frequently at the house was nothing new but Richard didn't think that his father thought that he would someday have romantic feelings for his friend and best friend at that.

His father was good at tactics and guessing things before they even happened but Bruce probably didn't think that seeing one of his son's friends as a potential love interest would ever happen like Alfred who after some time Richard learned had a bet going on and enjoyed gambling in said bets about something happening in Richard's life because Alfred never loses like the current pool of money floating about with him and Babs having a bet on Richard and Kory.

"Richard," Kory called him as she snapped him out of his thoughts, "Mm?" He replied as she shook her head smiling, "I'm going upstairs to freshen up and call Donna. I haven't seen her all day" She said as she walked upstairs.

Richard was about to head into the kitchen when he felt his phone vibrating. Fishing it out of his jean's pocket he answered it already knowing who it was, "Where did you run off to?" Richard asked as he heard chuckling, "Damn, I'm gone for a few hours and I'm already being interrogated" Jason teased as Richard rolled his eyes, "Is Donna with you?" He asked.

"Yes, _Mom_" Jason replied, "Don't worry, we haven't gone to make out point, _yet_" He laughed.

"Well don't bring her home late and you better have not run off to get married or something"

"Like hell I would, well no, I'm not in the mood so I think I'll take a rain check on said wedding"

"The weather's going to get worse later so don't be home late, Jay"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. Don't worry, we just came to the carnival, I swear I have to teach this girl about the whole damn US of A" Jason laughed and then winced, "Ow, Donna!" He scowled as Richard smirked.

"It's not like she's never been out of Greece before you know"

"Well geez, I only ever met her _in _Greece so excuse me for being a little slow"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "A _little_"

"Hardy har har har, tease all you want but you're not going to get a giant stuffed animal from me"

"I think I'll survive if I don't get a giant teddy bear, Jay" Richard chuckled.

"Break my heart why don't you, anyways we're leaving soon so we'll be back before dinner. Later!" With that Jason hung up as Richard shook his head chuckling as he walked up stairs.

The morning was quite eventful that day. He woke up to his love then he and Babs 'broke up' without any problems and he kissed his girlfriend in the snow. He could sure use a nap right about now as the day's events worn him out a little and he didn't really want to think about his dad coming home.

Bruce was coming home soon and Christmas was literally a few days away, he just hoped that his dad was in a very good mood or at least one that doesn't enter dangerous waters.

He thought about it and saw how they were all moving forward.

Babs found a guy she really liked and he was happy for her just like she was happy for him and Kory. They settled in what position their relationship is in and where it stood and even if it wasn't romantic, they would still be close and great friends.

Then there was him and Kory, little things she did just made him love her even more especially they way she treated his little brother and sister. He knew she would be a wonderful mother and couldn't wait to take that step into parenthood even though it slightly scared him but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

As he headed for his room he heard something else break and Ace barking. He sighed and turned himself around and headed downstairs again.

Sighing he whispered, "Great"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

How will Bruce react?

Not much notes other than:

Jason Bard – When Dick left Gotham to join Kory again, Babs found comfort in Jason and even was engaged to him but things happen and it didn't work out so they called it off. They worked together once but even then they didn't rekindle because Babs was too hung up on Dick.

Sex during pregnancy – Yes you can have it as long as there's no complications and you have a healthy normal pregnancy. It's not recommended to have sex if you're almost due because it can advance contractions sooner and it's not seen as a good idea but having sex during the pregnancy is actually a good thing and hurting or 'stabbing' the baby is a total myth and someone is just trolling you or they don't really know. The baby is protected by a sac so while having intercourse, the male won't even get near it.

There's your Sex Ed lesson for the day~

And I think those are really the only notes I have for this chapter.

So ya know the drill!

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

Until next time~ ;D


End file.
